Normal's Overrated
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: House et Cuddy decident de s'occuper d'un cas tres particulier. Une mutltitude de meutres survenus dans une prison de Princeton. Fic Suspens. Huddy
1. Chapter 1

_Assis tranquillement sur le canapé, House attendait que Cuddy revienne dans le salon, espérant cette fois-ci que Rachel s'endorme tout de suite. Doucement bercé par la musique du living-room, il observait attentivement l'intérieur de Cuddy. Une femme raffinée, qui avait une maison sobre, spacieuse et surtout sophistiquée. Quelques touches personnelles sur les meubles, des photos d'elle avec son père, avec sa fille, parfois même de sa sœur. Une vie de famille modèle, comme on les croiserait dans les films de noël, presque idéalisée, voire même a la limite de l'irréelle. Un idéal atteint grâce aux buts qu'elle s'était fixés toute sa vie. Un métier accompli, une vie sentimentale houleuse, mais une récompense a tous ses efforts : sa fille qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, sa petite Rachel. Dans cet intérieur délicat, demeurait aussi des tableaux, comblant agréablement la pièce au couleur d'ocre, et a la lumière tamisée. Beaucoup de nature morte, mettant en avant les grandes bibliothèques en bois regorgeant de livres anciens, certains médicaux, d'autres d'auteurs célèbres côtoyant parfois même des classiques de l'histoire. _

_Toujours assis sur le canapé, House entendu Cuddy refermer la porte de la chambre de sa fille, et s'avancer lentement vers le salon. Passant un bras derrière le canapé et allongeant ses jambes de tout son long, il fit comme si cette attente ne lui avait pas paru une éternité. Comme si le fait qu'elle ait quitté ses bras pour aller coucher sa fille ne l'avait pas dérangé. Attentif a la marche délicate qu'elle s'affairait de conserver jusqu'à lui, il comprit de suite la fin magistrale que cette soirée aller prendre. _

Cuddy : J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue…

House : Incroyablement.

Cuddy : Et si je me faisais pardonner maintenant ?

House : Tu crois pouvoir faire ca ? Tu vas devoir être très, très gentille. Cette attente fut abominable !

_Souriant allégrement face a leur petit jeu qui se mettait en route, Cuddy s'avança un peu plus près, fixant House toujours allongé sur le divan. _

Cuddy : …Et si on allait se coucher ?

House : C'est bien la meilleure chose que tu ais dites ce soir !

_S'approchant alors complètement du canapé, elle lui tendit sa main et l'aida a se relever. Il resta quelques secondes a la fixer dans les yeux, affichant un léger sourire du coin des lèvres, a la fois subjugué et perdu dans ses pensées. Ignorant l'envie fulgurante qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour, là, a même le tapis qui chatouillait ses pieds, House se rendit compte de l'importance que Cuddy lui accordait dans sa vie. Il avait accès a son corps, certes, mais aussi a sa maison, et bien plus significatif, a sa fille. Elle lui laissait réellement une place dans son monde. Preuve de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Un bonheur a la fois immense, gratifiant mais aussi affolant._

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

House : Rien.

Cuddy : Je te sens, lointain.

House : …Je me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Cuddy : Tu es sur que ca va ? _dit-elle en souriant. _

House : Oui, je crois.

Cuddy : D'accord, donc tu souries, mais tu restes perplexe. Est-ce que tu es en train de prendre peur House ?

House : Non. Je t'assure. C'est juste que, tu es…Je suis content d'être la, et d'avoir cette vie avec toi.

_Face a la mine hésitante que Cuddy affichait, il enchaina._

House : Voila, et maintenant c'est toi qui a peur.

Cuddy : Ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est plutôt de l'incertitude. Mais pas par rapport a « nous ». Plutôt a toi. Si tu commences à avoir peur de ce qu'on construit, tu risques de vouloir tout saboter, tout annuler.

House : Je ne ferais pas ca.

Cuddy : Mais c'est pourtant toi. Tu es comme ca, je le sais. Tu paniques à l'idée même d'être heureux. Et pourtant j'espère que tu l'es.

House : Bien sur.

Cuddy : Finalement je ne suis pas sure que ca me rassure d'avantage !

House : Je te dis que je suis heureux, et tu me dis que si je le suis, je vais m'enfuir en courant. C'est une bonne théorie que tu avances, mais pourtant tu as oublié un élément fondamental.

Cuddy : Lequel ?

House : Si le bonheur me fait peur, je suis aussi réconforté grâce a lui. Parce que c'est toi qui me l'apporte.

_Elle sourit légèrement, amusée par le fait qu'il reconnaisse qu'il ait peur, tout en avouant qu'il était heureux. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la chambre, jetant un regard rapide vers la chambre de Rachel au bout de couloir, et écoutant rapidement si sa fille ne s'était pas réveillée. Une fois rassurée, elle referma la porte derrière elle, tout en embrassant House sauvagement. Une fois seuls, on entendit seulement le lit grincer une première fois, puis quelques gémissements parvinrent de la chambre. Quelques paroles se firent entendre :_

House : Oh mais c'est nouveau ca ? Du satin…j'adore.

_Un rire éclata, et la nuit s'annonça plus longue que prévue. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Débarquant a peine a l'hôpital, House fut de suite accosté par sa patronne, comme a l'accoutumée. _

Cuddy : J'ai un nouveau cas pour toi.

House : Et moi une demande, en fait c'est plus une sorte de…

Cuddy : Enfant âgée de 3ans, atteintes d'un rash sur son dos. Présente des troubles psychologiques, concomitants au…

House : Heh !

_Cuddy s'arrêta dans le hall, déjà tracassée par la tête de House. _

House : Ca ne t'intéresses pas ce que je vais dire ?

Cuddy : Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Et c'est non.

House : M'enfin, pourquoi ? Avec ce que je te fais hier tu pourrais être plus gentille…

Cuddy : Je te remercie pour hier, mais c'est toujours non.

House : Je veux ce cas.

Cuddy : Et moi je veux que tu t'occupes de cette enfant de trois ans, qui va sans doute mourir dans les deux mois qui viennes si tu ne prends pas son cas avec ton équipe !

House : C'est bon, il me reste deux mois ! J'ai le temps de faire l'autre avant !

Cuddy : House. Ce n'est pas un jeu, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

House : Pourquoi pour toi ? En quoi ca te concerne ?

Cuddy : A ce que je vois tu n'as pas pris la peine de lire entièrement le dossier que tu as volé dans mon tiroir.

House : J'aurais pu, si t'avais pas débarqué dans ton bureau comme une furie.

Cuddy : … Si tu es sur ce cas, et que tu y vas, je dois venir avec toi, parce que je suis ta supérieure directe. Et que je dois assurer toute la paperasse de tes interventions. Ce qui implique, pour moi, un boulot monstre !

House : Allez, de toute façon tu n'as rien de mieux a faire cette semaine !

Cuddy : Tu as vérifié mon planning ?

House : Faut bien que je m'assure de ton état physique pour te satisfaire la nuit !

_Cuddy le prit par le bras, l'incitant ainsi a baisser le ton. _

Cuddy : Déjà, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de fouiller dans mon agenda…

House : C'est une métaphore pour que j'arrête de te faire des gâteries ?

Cuddy : House ! Et deuxièmement, si je suis libre au bureau, je ne suis pas libre a la maison. Je ne peux pas quitter Rachel comme ca. Je t'assure c'est trop compliqué.

House : Je veux ce cas.

Cuddy : Peu importe, je ne céderais pas a ton caprice.

_Elle lui caresse légèrement la joue en guise d'excuse face a son refus, et se retira en direction de son bureau. Au moment, d'ouvrir la porte, House l'interpella._

House : C'est seulement a 40mn de chez toi, tu pourrais rentrer tous les soirs pour voir Rachel. On…on pourrait rentrer, tous les deux, pour voir Rachel.

_La main sur la porte, et l'autre sur la hanche, Lisa reprit en considération les dernières paroles du diagnosticien. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre, elle glissa un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres rosées. _

Cuddy : D'accord. Mais je veux que tu fasses tes consultations. Si je devais compter toutes celles que tu me dois, tu resterais pour les 3 prochaines années cloitré en salle n°2 !

House : 2h ?

Cuddy : 3.

House : Va pour 3.

_Elle lui sourit gentiment, et le regarda clopiner jusqu'à l'ascenseur, ragaillardi d'une fierté immense face a sa réussite. Cette semaine allait décidemment être très intéressante…_

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_A peine entré dans l'ascenseur, que les portes se bloquèrent devant House. Wilson venait de passer son bras et de se glisser a l'intérieur. Observant minutieusement la mine enjouée de son ami, il comprit de suite la situation. _

Wilson : Oh non, me dit pas qu'elle t'a accordé le cas !

House : …Et si !

Wilson : J'y crois pas ! Je sais pas ce que tu lui fait la nuit, mais bon sang, tu commences a avoir une emprise démoniaque sur elle.

House : J'ai un bouquin illustré, je te le filerais a l'occasion.

Wilson : Sans rire, tu vas vraiment y aller ?

House : ON va y aller, elle vient avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai besoin de mon doudou pour dormir la nuit…

_Wilson soupira, a la fois amusé par la manipulation de son ami, et désorienté par la situation qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Ce laps de temps laissa a House un moment pour réfléchir. _

_Alors que les portes venaient de s'ouvrir sur le deuxième étage, et que l'oncologue s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers son bureau, il fut interpellé par son ami. _

House : Attends, attends toi…Comment t'es au courant de ce dossier ?

Wilson : …Elle, elle m'en a parlé. C'est tout.

House : J'y crois pas. Déjà parce que ton front est tout plissé, ce qui indique que tu mens, et ensuite parce que ce dossier, je lui ai volé dans son bureau !

_Wilson se mordilla la lèvre, et commença ses gestes incompréhensibles qui signifiaient son désintérêt total pour élucider ce mystère, ou du moins sa préférence à l'oublier. _

House : Tu as piraté son ordinateur ! Tu as piraté, son ordinateur !

Wilson : C'est toi qui m'a donné le mot de passe !

House : Je suis fier de toi Wilson ! Enfin tu passes du coté sombre de la force !

Wilson : Oh je t'en prie, j'ai truandé, et trahis une amie pour satisfaire ma curiosité, c'est honteux.

House : Mais tellement jouissif ! Tu le voulais ce cas ?

Wilson : Evidemment que je le voulais ! Un mystère médical est toujours plus intéressant qu'un diagnostique fatal.

House : Si j'ai besoin de toi là-bas, je t'appellerai.

_House lui fit un signe avec sa canne, et se dirigea vers son bureau, laissant alors l'oncologue vaquer a ses occupations dans le sien. Déposant son sac sur le sol, et son blouson sur sa chaise, il remarqua que l'équipe n'était pas encore arrivée. Décidemment il devait arrêter de se lever en même temps que la doyenne, et reprendre ses habitudes de flemmard. Mis fatalement devant le fait qu'il n'avait rien a faire en cette matinée, il se décida a aller faire ses 3 heures de consultations obligatoires. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_La blouse blanche déposée soigneusement sur le porte manteau, House était assit sur son tabouret en inox, et observait consciencieusement la patiente __qui se dressait face a lui. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année venait demander son aide, voire même le supplier. Le regard stressé, les mains moites et surtout un urticaire béant et purulent autour des lèvres, elle tenta de trouver dans le regard de son médecin une réponse a son problème. Le dossier dans les mains, House se lança à un premier diagnostique. _

House : Bien…donc soit vous êtes assez débile pour ne pas comprendre ce qui vous arrive, soit vous espérez tant bien mal que ce ne soit pas ce que vous pensez…qu'il vous arrive.

_Face a la mine ébahit de la patiente, il se décida a lancer un électrochoc._

House : Il faut arrêter de pratiquer des fellations avec préservatif !

Patiente : Pardon ?

House : Vous faites une allergie au latex. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit vos gants de cuisine que vous appliquiez sur la bouche.

Patiente : Je n'ai jamais fait d'allergie au latex…

House : Faut toujours une première fois !

Patiente : Alors…je ne pourrais plus…enfin vous voyez.

House : On est au 21eme siècle vous savez. Dites a votre mari d'utiliser un préservatif hypoallergénique en latex déprotéinisé, et tout ira bien.

_House sortit alors de la salle en laissant l'ordonnance dans la main de la patiente._

Patiente : …C'était pas mon mari.

House : Ah. Je vous en fais une deuxième pour votre amant ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House : Très bien Madame…Henz. Vous souffrez de quoi exactement ?

Henz : Je crois que je vais mourir docteur.

House : Bien sur…Euh du coup, comme vous avez posé vous-même votre diagnostique, c'est toujours utile que je vous examine ?

Henz : Je dois avoir un cancer ou un truc comme ca. J'ai pris 6 kilos, et puis je mange toute la journée, en plus ce truc doit jouer sur mes inhibitions, parce que j'ai envie de mon mari tout le temps. Absolument…tout-le-temps !

House : Le répéter deux fois c'est pour me signifier que vous en avez envie maintenant ?

Henz : Qu'est-ce que j'ai docteur ? Faut que se termine, j'en peux plus.

House : Vous avez un microbe invasif. C'est assez courant. Il se déploie dans votre organisme jusqu'à vous bouffer toute votre énergie, et une fois ses toxines libérées, il peut même arriver qu'il vous crie dessus. Voir même qu'il attire un autre de ses microbes chez vous, sur votre canapé, pendant que vous sortez tranquillement diner avec votre mari. C'est coriace comme truc, et vous allez mourir avec.

Henz : Oh mince…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

House : Un môme ! Vous êtes enceinte.

Henz : Je suis pas enceinte ! Mon mari est stérile.

House : Bah c'est votre amant qui va être content.

_Laissant la patiente seule dans la salle de consultation, House s'apprêtait a sortir lorsqu'elle revint a la charge. _

Henz : Je n'ai pas d'amant !

House : Alors votre mari vous a menti.

Henz : Il n'a pas menti.

House : Bon écoutez, vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Vous êtes enceinte, point barre. Vos seins sont trop serrés dans votre soutien-gorge et les pastilles qui dépassent de votre sac indiquent que vous avez des nausées. Vous êtes enceinte.

Henz : Je veux une échographie.

House : De votre ventre, ou de votre cerveau ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_La porte claqua fermement dans le hall des consultations, pendant que Mme Henz se retirait en pestiférant contre les médecins de tout Princeton Plainsboro. Alertée par ce vacarme dont tout le monde parlait déjà, Cuddy sortit de son bureau. House se tenait la, sur le comptoir, a notifier quelques dossiers de ses consultations précédentes. Faisant l'impasse sur les MST en tout genre, ou bien encore sur les rhumes incessants, il ignora totalement les sautes d'humeur de sa précédente patiente. _

Cuddy : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

House : Oh rien du tout, un problème de microbe.

Cuddy : …

House : Tout va bien, je fais mes consultations ! Que tout le monde note ! Le Dr House s'occupe de patients ! Bon j'y retourne.

_Prenant en main son nouveau dossier, il glissa rapidement un baiser a Cuddy, tout en détournant les yeux pour laisser paraitre un naturel implicite. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Le soir venu, House rentra chez Cuddy, comme a son habitude sans frapper. Totalement a l'aise dans cet environnement devenu le sien a présent. Il entendit la douche couler au fond du couloir, une pensée soudaine de Cuddy nue sous la douche lui traversa l'esprit, vite écartée par la présence de Marina qui s'avançait vers lui. Depuis le salon, elle le salua, et lui passa Rachel dans les bras. La petite sourit face a cet homme acariâtre qu'elle appréciait malgré tout. C'est donc avec un grand plaisir, lisible sur son visage, qu'elle en profita pour nicher son cou dans celui du diagnosticien. Pourtant pas d'un naturel très câlin, House avait du apprendre que toutes les attentions de Rachel envers lui, étaient finalement une preuve d'attachement inaltérable. Ce bout de chou l'avait définitivement adopté. Toujours accrochée a son cou, House déposa sa canne sur le bord du canapé, et jeta d'un geste long le sac de nourriture sur la table basse, avant de serrer a son tour Rachel. _

_Profitant de cet instant de complicité, Marina se retira, laissant ainsi la petite famille seule dans la maison. Cuddy arriva a son tour, une serviette autour du corps, et une autre sur les cheveux. Elle passa sa main dans la joue de sa fille, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son homme. _

House : J'ai ramené du chinois.

Cuddy : D'accord, j'arrive.

House : Il faut qu'on prépare nos valises aussi.

Cuddy : Je croyais qu'on pourrait rentrer tous les soirs ?

House : Oui, je pense, mais il faut quand même prévoir…juste au cas où tu vois.

Cuddy : J'espère que tu m'as rien préparé en cachette House.

House : Tu crois que c'est mon genre ?

_Ses yeux se plissèrent, elle tenta de lire en lui un instant. En vain. Il ne laissa rien paraitre, et puis la bouille de sa fille collée au visage de son amant, le faisait paraitre plus honnête tout a coup…_

_Cuddy se retira dans la salle de bain, pendant que House reposait Rachel au sol. Celle-ci s'empressa alors d'éventrer le sachet de nourriture chinoise, tout en observant de ses grands yeux ronds, les éventuelles réactions de House. Il était, comme a son habitude, bien trop occupé a regarder sa femme repartir tout en ondulant les hanches. _

_Rachel entamait déjà les nouilles aux champignons noirs, quand House lui retira le sachet des mains. _

House : Hop, hop, hop ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi !

Rachel : Nouilles !

_Il rangea le tout en hauteur, éloignant du même fait les risques d'indigestion de nems pour Rachel. Il entendit Lisa depuis la salle de bain, l'eau se remit a couler. Un regard posé sur Rachel l'incita a la laisser dans sa chambre pour quelques instants, le temps de s'occuper a son tour, de sa mère. _

_Sortant de la chambre, il ouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de bain. Assez pour entrevoir Lisa devant la glace, et perdre sa serviette blanche, qui vint alors s'écraser sur le sol froid. Il put allégrement observer ses cuisses fines, ses hanches, ses fesses rebondies, sa chute de reins délicate, sans oublier ses cheveux mouillés retomber sur son dos courbé. Face a la glace, établie au dessus du lavabo, Cuddy vint coller son bas-ventre contre la porcelaine froide, chatouillant ainsi ses parties intimes. Il pouvait apercevoir depuis sa position, ses seins durci pointer a l'horizon, et luisant sous la chaleur moite et étouffante de la salle de bain. _

_Toujours derrière la porte en bois, il décida de rester simple voyeur, profitant de cette scène intime qui s'offrait a lui. Elle remonta délicatement ses cheveux en chignon, caressant au passage sa nuque. Elle appliqua une noisette de crème sur ses bras, caressant, et massant ses poignets, parfois même ses épaules. C'est ce moment que choisi House pour entrer en action. Toujours la tête basse, Cuddy sentit la boucle de ceinture du diagnosticien lui frôler le bassin. Deux imposantes mains vinrent passer dessous ses bras pour masser ses seins, titiller assidument ses tétons, encore frémissant sous la chaleur de l'eau. Le souffle de House vint repousser les petits cheveux de sa nuque, et sa barbe chatouillait doucement ses épaules. _

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

House : Rien du tout…

_Il déposa une multitude de baiser sur son épaule, pendant que Cuddy reculait sa tête afin de la caler contre le buste de son amant. Elle prit les mains du diagnosticien, qu'elle descendit doucement vers son bas-ventre, sentant la chaleur ardue de ses doigts passant sur son nombril. House observait l'émotion de Cuddy dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et se mordillait les lèvres de plaisir. Quelques nuages de buée persistaient sur la glace, prodiguant ainsi a leur étreinte, un environnement intime, et enclin a passion furtive. _

_Alors qu'il commençait a attiser ses sens, en flattant ses parties intimes du bout du doigt, Rachel se fit entendre depuis sa chambre. _

Cuddy : Rachel est toute seule…il faut qu'on y aille.

House : Ca c'est ton subconscient qui le dit, pas ton corps…

_Il continua son chemin, prêt a insinuer ses doigts dans son antre, prêt a la faire frémir de désir. Elle leva son bras pour caresser les cheveux de son amant, pour griffer son crane d'envie, et lui faire partager son plaisir. Mais soudain la porte grinça derrière eux, et depuis la glace, House aperçut la tête de Rachel. Il tendit rapidement le peignoir a Cuddy, et se retourna pour saisir la gamine dans les bras. Un regard échangé avec Lisa, et il emmenait Rachel dans le salon. _

House : Tu vas devoir te rattraper ce soir !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Le matin venu, le réveil se fit difficile. Depuis la chambre, House entendait Cuddy s'activer dans la cuisine, conférant des conseils en tout genre à Marina. Il perçut aussi le rire de Rachel, ce qui l'incita a se lever ardument. La journée allait être longue, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que Cuddy venait lui rappeler. _

Cuddy : Allez lève-toi. Il est l'heure.

House : Humm…

Cuddy : Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulais ce cas. Alors bouge-toi.

_Il décida finalement a s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, attirant d'un geste précis Cuddy sur ses genoux. Il la fixa dans les yeux, et lui glissa un léger baiser. _

Cuddy : Tu sais comment y aller ?

House : Ne t'inquiètes pas, toutes les prisons sont indiquées ! Surtout celles de haute sécurité...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_- Merci pour vos reviews, c'etait tres gentil ! Bonne lecture. _

_Voila maintenant quinze bonnes minutes qu'ils roulaient sur une route sinueuse qui les avaient emmenés en dehors de la ville. Perdus au milieu de rien, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'une telle zone déserte existait a à peine un quart d'heure de Princeton. _

_Sur le coté droit de la route, des prairies a perte de vue, délimitées par quelques barrières disposées ca et là. Des coins d'herbes abondants en côtoyaient d'autres qui semblaient étrangement avoir été brulés, a force d'être inerte face au soleil brulant de l'été, ou au gel paralysant de l'hiver qui s'annonçait. D'ailleurs le vent frais parcourait sauvagement les alentours, remuant les branches mortes des arbres, et ajoutant à cette atmosphère hivernale, un ciel immuable et froid. Les terres se confondaient avec le ciel, et au loin on pouvait apercevoir quelques chevaux qui semblaient s'êtres perdus dans cet environnement austère. Même eux paraissaient fuir cet endroit, galopant vivement comme pour s'enfuir de ce milieu hostile. _

_Le visage inquiet, Cuddy observait les alentours depuis le siège passager. Aucun mots ou presque n'avaient été prononcés depuis le départ de la maison. Elle avait laissé Rachel a Marina, l'embrassant et la serrant fort dans ses bras. S'enivrant de son odeur de petite fille, de son shampooing a la vanille, et de ses grands yeux verts. Elle espérait bien rentrer le soir, même si ce cas a la prison, semblait être le plus dur qu'ils n'aient jamais connu. _

_House de son coté affichait un air serein. Certes ils traversaient depuis un quart d'heure un endroit qui semblait indiquer la fin du monde, certes, ils longeaient du coté gauche de la voiture des baraquements abandonnés, voire même détruits, mais il était avec elle. Il se sentait bien dans cet habitacle, il parvenait même de temps en temps a sentir son parfum enivrant, et tournant la tête, il pouvait même percevoir une certaine inquiétude qui émanait d'elle. Le silence devenait pesant, et pourtant tous les deux n'espéraient qu'une chose, que l'autre prenne la parole pour les rassurer. _

_L'étrangeté du lieu avait ainsi envahit la voiture, pendant que House et Cuddy s'enfermaient dans le mutisme, espérant tous les deux arriver jusqu'à destination le plus vite possible. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Connue internationalement pour son imposant dispositif de sécurité, la prison de Princeton contenait les détenus les plus dangereux de l'état du New-Jersey. Des tueurs en série, des terroristes, des meurtriers sadiques, certains même du grand banditisme. Ces criminels venants des confins de l'Amérique procuraient a cette prison une réputation néfaste et dangereuse pour cet Etat. Malheureusement pour House et Cuddy, c'est dans cet endroit peu accueillant qu'ils furent appelés. _

_Descendant de la voiture avec une appréhension certaine, Lisa Cuddy observait la prison qui se dressait devant elle. Un colosse de pierre, entouré de barbelés et de cameras de sécurité. Un peu plus loin elle remarqua une minuscule porte, comparée a ces murs immenses, qui semblait se frayer un chemin a l'intérieur du pénitencier. Un vent froid vint s'abattre sur sa nuque, et un frisson parcouru son dos jusqu'à son échine. Pendant ce laps de temps, House refermait la portière tout en scrutant les réactions, plutôt hostiles, de la doyenne. Elle avait les épaules rentrées, dissimulées dans son manteau au col fourrure, et frissonnait légèrement. Peut-être plus d'anxiété que de froid…_

House : Bah voila on est arrivé.

Cuddy : …

House : Ca va ?

_Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Face a cette réponse peu convaincante, il tenta une autre approche. _

House : Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet. Si il y a un problème, le mieux se serait que tu m'en parles maint…

Cuddy : …Ca va. Allons-y.

_House la laissa passer devant lui, profitant au passage d'une observation accrue des fesses de sa patronne. Ses talons sur le gravier lui procuraient une démarche digne des meilleures stripteaseuses, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il la siffla malgré lui, tel un adolescent en rut. Elle se retourna doucement, et leva les yeux au ciel, tentant tout de même de dissimuler un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Pour se faire pardonner, il accéléra le pas, il lui attrapa la main, l'air de rien. Rien que le contact de sa peau suffit a Cuddy pour retrouver un peu plus d'assurance. _

_Longeant les murs qui conduisaient jusqu'à l'entrée principale, ils purent observer l'envergure de cette prison. Elle s'étendait sur des kilomètres, prouvant clairement a chaque mètre qu'il s'agissait bien d'une prison de « très haute sécurité », grâce aux nombreuses cameras qui suivaient le parcours des deux médecins. Devant la porte centrale du pénitencier, des gardiens faisaient leurs rondes, remarquant d'un air inquisiteur la présence de nos deux acolytes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la guérite, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage pale et fin, les attendait déjà. House remarqua de suite son costume gris flamboyant, sans doute hors de prix, et sa fine cravate noire qui semblait indiquer a tout ce qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était le directeur de la prison. _

_D'un pas assuré il se dirigea vers Lisa, qui s'empressa de lui serrer la main et débuter les présentations. Le diagnosticien, resté a l'écart de toutes ces conventions, écoutait attentivement les usages de politesse. Alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le long couloir, Cuddy se retourna vivement vers House, l'incitant a les suivre de plus près. _

_Ce passage, plus semblable a une galerie de blocus pendant la guerre plutôt qu'a un pénitencier, laissait entrevoir vers le fond, le bureau du directeur. L'absence de fenêtre procurait a cet endroit une aura néfaste et peu accueillante. House avançait prudemment, a la fois excité d'être dans un tel lieu, et angoissé face au cas qui l'attendait. Le sol était en béton ciré, et les murs recouvert d'une peinture grise. Cela semblait propre, bien que froid et austère. _

_Une fois arrivé devant son bureau, Mr. Johnson s'empressa d'y pénétrer, et de s'asseoir derrière son fauteuil, invitant par la même les deux médecins a s'installer. Cuddy prit place, pendant que House, toujours silencieux vint poser ses mains sur la chaise de Lisa. Un léger coup d'œil a la pièce lui permit de remarquer plusieurs choses. Premièrement, Mr. Johnson n'avait pas de photos de famille, ce qui collait assez avec son allure d'homme solitaire et distant. Et deuxièmement, il attendait avec impatience l'aide de Princeton Plainsboro. Effectivement, les mains liées, il scrutait les spécialistes, attendant l'aide ultime. _

Johnson : Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir, et surtout que vous ayez accepté, Dr House, de prendre notre cas en considération.

Cuddy : Le Dr House était très intéressé. Il a expressément demandé, voire même exigé, de prendre ce cas.

_House décida alors que c'était le bon moment d'affirmer sa présence. Il s'assit donc énergiquement sur le fauteuil d'à coté, tournicotant sa canne entre les doigts. _

House : Evidemment, c'était soit votre prison, soit un gamin de deux ans au bord de la mort. Le choix était vite fait.

Johnson : ... On dit que vous êtes le meilleur, Dr House. Et que votre hôpital, Dr Cuddy, est le meilleur de l'état. Si j'ai fait appel a vous, c'est que je n'avais plus le choix. Vous êtes définitivement ma dernière solution.

_Il se leva légèrement, leur tendant des dossiers bleus, et commença son explication. _

Johnson : Notre prison, est un pénitencier de très haute sécurité, qui est destiné à isoler les détenus, et notre but est d'éviter le maximum possible qu'il y est des dégâts collatéraux entre eux. Cette prison regorge des criminels les plus dangereux des Etats-Unis, des serials killers pour la plupart.

Cuddy : Comment est équipée votre prison ?

Johnson : Nous possédons 40 cellules, aux portes contrôlées électroniquement, et nous avons aussi des caméras de surveillance un peu partout, environ 250. Nous avons eu recours il y a quelques années a des travaux afin de créer des cellules sans fenêtres. Les conditions de vie sont extrêmement spartiates ici, les meubles sont en béton, et intégrés aux murs de la cellule. Murs qui comme les tuyauteries sont isolées phoniquement afin d'éviter d'éventuelles communications entre détenus.

House : Je ne suis pas la pour vous donner des subventions grâce a votre prison ultra-hypra-équipée. Je suis la pour résoudre votre problème.

_Le directeur se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir._

Johnson : Je comprends bien Dr House, mais il est utile que vous compreniez le fonctionnement de cet établissement. Je vais vous faire visiter, suivez-moi.

_La visite de la prison allait commencer, et le talent du diagnosticien allait enfin être mis a rude épreuve. Il était temps de comprendre toutes ces morts inexpliquées, et surtout temps, de les arrêter…_

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_- Merci pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

_House, Cuddy et Mr. Johnson traversait depuis un petit quart d'heure les couloirs de prison, ceux réservés au personnel, ainsi qu'aux visiteurs. Après avoir inspectés les nombreux locaux, et remarqué le dispositif important de sécurité, ils allaient maintenant entamer le couloir des prisonniers. Avant d'y entrer, Mr. Johnson s'arrêta a une guérite et fit rentrer le Dr. Cuddy. House les suivit de près. _

Johnson : Dr Cuddy, je dois vous avertir. Ces prisonniers sont de vrais monstres, et ils n'ont pas vu une aussi jolie femme depuis un sacré bout de temps. Alors, un conseil, restez bien collés a nous.

House : En fait, il voulait dire « resté collé a House ».

_Cuddy sourit, malgré son anxiété. House passa discrètement près d'elle, caressant sa main avec son index d'un geste léger et rassurant. _

Johnson : Vous devriez aussi attacher vos cheveux.

House : Vous voulez pas non plus qu'elle passe avec un sac sur la tête ?

Johnson : …Dr House, les prisonniers ne sont autorisés a quitter leurs cellules qu'une heure par jour, et le reste du temps ils sont laissés en confinement solitaire. Et vous pensez que voir une femme telle que le Dr Cuddy, passer a 1.50m d'eux, ne leur fera rien ? Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est une mesure de sécurité.

_Elle sortit donc une pince de son sac et remonta ses cheveux délicatement. House observait la scène, il la trouvait tout aussi jolie avec la nuque dégagée. De plus, ses boucles brunes retombaient allégrement sur le coté de son visage, mettant en valeur ses yeux verts et sa fine bouche rosée. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, House revint a la réalité lorsque Mr. Johnson s'adressa a lui. _

Johnson : Vous savez Dr House, vous ne devriez pas faire le malin. Ces hommes sont en manque de rapports humains. Et par « rapports humains » je veux dire « rapports sexuels ». Même vous vous devriez longer les murs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

_Un air de dégout apparu sur le visage de House, puis ouvrant la porte blindée, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cellules des prisonniers. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_L'aile réservée aux prisonniers se trouvait dans la partie la plus reculée de la prison. Un emplacement confiné et extrêmement surveillé. Les gardiens se comptaient par dizaines, et chaque guérite possédait son lot d'armes offensives. Cette aile ne ressemblait en rien a celle des autres de la prison. Ici pas de lumière vive ou de bancs, ni même la quiétude qui demeurait dans le pavillon des visiteurs. D'apparence froide, l'ambiance était en plus angoissante. L'absence de fenêtres conférait a ces couloirs un halo sombre reflétant l'insécurité. La pénombre demeurait aux environs des barreaux des prisonniers, laissant au milieu du couloir une trainée de lumière vive, procurée par les néons du plafond. _

_Arrivant a l'entrée du couloir, Cuddy l'observa profondément. Il semblait interminable et un frisson parcouru son dos jusqu'à son échine. Cela venait sans doute du froid qui régnait dans le passage, du moins c'est ce dont elle essaya de se convaincre. Ignorant alors qu'il s'agissait de l'ambiance oppressante que la prison dégageait. _

_Au bruit de la porte qui se déverrouilla et des talons qui claquait contre le sol en béton, les prisonniers dans leurs cellules s'arrêtèrent un moment. Se figeant sur place, ils restèrent aux aguets, observant la longue démarche des visiteurs. Quelques gardes sortirent de la première guérite et vinrent se poster a égale distance des prisonniers, renforçant ainsi la sécurité des intrus. Tentant de dissuader toute action violente des condamnés. _

_Avançant prudemment, Cuddy restait entre les deux hommes, s'assurant d'être a bonne distance des prisonniers qui la scrutaient. House était a sa droite, et elle n'avait alors qu'une envie, lui tenir la main. Sentir la chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne, la réconfortant face a cette atmosphère austère. Mais elle était ici en tant que directrice, il était hors de question de montrer des sentiments personnels, et encore moins envers celui qui représentait ici, son employé. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, la canne du diagnosticien frôlait dangereusement les cellules des détenus. Les barreaux n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres de lui, et toute cette ambiance oppressante leur fit presser le pas. _

House : Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

Johnson : Je vais vous montrer ce pourquoi vous êtes la.

House : Vous avez beaucoup de prisonniers, et tout cet attirail sécuritaire est très impressionnant.

Johnson : Il existe seulement une soixantaine de prisons telles que celle-ci aux Etats-Unis. Et malgré cela, nous n'avons pas réussi a empêcher ces morts.

_Il venait alors d'ouvrir une porte qui se trouvait sur la droite du couloir. L'inox envahissait largement la pièce, et la fraicheur de cet endroit était reconnaissable entre mille. Il s'agissait d'une morgue. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House : Vous avez votre propre morgue ? Cool…

Johnson : Vous êtes dans le couloir de la mort Dr House. Il faut bien qu'on garde les corps quelque part, avant de les rendre a leur famille.

_Cuddy, restée sur le pas de la porte, ouvrit le dossier que le directeur Johnson leur avait fourni dans son bureau. Elle lisait longuement les fiches que comportait la chemise bleue, tout en scrutant les corps allongés sur les tables. D'un pas lent, elle s'avança vers eux, et compara les conclusions du dossier avec ce qu'elle voyait sur les corps. Elle s'interrogea soudainement sur les causes de la mort. _

Cuddy : Votre docteur en médecine légale n'a pas rempli tout le dossier. Les causes de la mort ne sont pas inscrites.

Johnson : C'est parce qu'on ne les connait pas.

_Pendant ce temps House faisait le tour des cadavres, observant de très près les corps. Il tiqua a la réponse du directeur. _

House : Je ne suis pas médecin légiste moi. Je suis chercheur en maladie infectieuse.

Johnson : Si je vous montre ces corps c'est parce qu'ils semblent tous avoir été tués par la même chose. Et cette chose continue de tuer. C'est pour ca que j'ai besoin de vous pour l'empêcher d'agir.

_Effectivement trois corps étaient étendus la, deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'année, ainsi qu'un jeune homme. La cause de la mort ne semblait donc pas être liée a l'âge. Ils présentaient tous les trois des caractères similaires, comme les lèvres et les ongles bleus, ainsi que les yeux exorbités. _

_Soulevant complément les draps pour observer leurs corps, House remarqua quelques gouttes de sang autour de leurs bouches, ainsi que sur leurs cous. Rien d'anormal sur le corps du premier cadavre, a part peut-être quelques tatouages douteux. _

Johnson : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Dr House ?

House : A part le fait que cet homme ait des tatouages dans des endroits que je ne pensais pas possible, non rien d'anormal.

Cuddy : Pourquoi vous dites que la mort se réitérera, Mr. Johnson ?

Walter : Parce que ces hommes sont apparemment morts de la même chose, mais pas en même temps. Eric Bolt est mort il y a une semaine, tout comme Patrick Lloyd, par contre Carlos Rodrigue est mort il y a deux jours.

_Un homme en blouse blanche venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Armé de ses lunettes a double foyer, il pointait du doigts les cadavres. S'avança rapidement vers House, il lui tendit la main. _

Walter : Bonjour. Je suis Gary Walter, le médecin légiste de cette prison.

_Alors qu'il s'avançait vers Cuddy pour la saluer a son tour, Mr. Johnson reprit la parole._

Johnson : Le Dr Walter est avec nous depuis bientôt 15ans. Il connait cette prison mieux que tout le monde ! Mieux que moi je suis sur !

_Tout le monde sourit a cette réplique tandis que House ne disait toujours rien. Alors que Walter présentait un dossier au directeur, Cuddy s'avança vers le diagnosticien. _

Cuddy : Alors ? Ca donne quoi ?

House : J'ai faim.

Cuddy : Je parle des corps !

House : Et bien la cause de la mort semble être une asphyxie…

Walter : …a cause des ongles et des lèvres bleues oui. Mais il n'y a aucune marque de strangulation.

_House tourna légèrement sur le coté, et afficha un sourire enfantin. _

House : Alors ces hommes sont morts étouffés…mais sans être étranglés ? Wow…

_Au sourire de son amant, Cuddy se retourna vers le directeur qui attendait une réponse. _

Cuddy : Il prend ce cas.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! J'ai été assez longue a poster la suite, desolée ! Mais le temps se fait rare en ce moment. Enfin bref, voici la suite de la fic, bonne lecture !

_Sortant activement de la morgue, House prit des mains le dossier de Cuddy. Mine de rien, elle ne répondit pas, s'arguant d'un naturel a toute épreuve. Face au regard inquisiteur du directeur, elle s'empressa de poser une question avant que celui-ci ne le fasse. _

Cuddy : Ou est-ce que les corps ont été retrouvés ?

Johnson : Les deux prisonniers qui sont morts le même jour, Bolt et Lloyd, ont été retrouvés ici, dans ce couloir. Vers la porte qui donne sur la cour centrale. Quant a Carlos Rodrigue, c'est un employé qui l'a retrouvé dans la chaufferie.

House : Dans la chaufferie ? Qu'est-ce qu'un de vos prisonniers faisait dans la chaufferie ?

Johnson : Aucune idée.

Cuddy : Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Le Dr House a besoin de voir ce genre d'endroits.

Johnson : Les chaufferies ?

Cuddy : Non, les endroits où les gens étaient, la où ils sont morts.

_Johnson jeta un regard vers House, qui s'empressa d'acquiescer de la tête, et replongea dans son dossier. _

Johnson : D'accord, je vous emmène. Suivez-moi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_La chaufferie se trouvait plus au fond de l'aile des prisonniers, une énorme pièce dont la porte en fer affichait une petite fenêtre. Le plastique était jauni par le temps, et de la fumée blanchâtre sortait par les verrous défectueux. Des bruits de pompes et de moteurs s'échappaient de l'antre, et une légère lumière orangée plongeait la pièce dans une certaine pénombre. _

_Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer après que Mr. Johnson leur ait ouvert la porte, celui-ci fut appelé par un gardien. Il se recula quelques secondes, discutant vivement avec l'employé, pour ensuite revenir activement vers les deux médecins. _

Johnson : Excusez-moi, il y a un problème dans la salle de commande, je dois vous laisser. Je laisse la chaufferie ouverte, pour revenir vous n'aurez cas suivre ce couloir, en repassant devant les prisonniers, et prendre la porte 34B. Les gardiens vous ouvriront, et vous atterrirez dans le couloir de l'administration. Je vous laisse, on se retrouve plus tard.

_Avant que Cuddy puisse émettre la moindre objection quant au fait d'être laissée a 5 mètres des criminels les plus dangereux des Etats-Unis, le directeur avait déjà filé. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, le téléphone a la main, et la cravate repoussée sur les épaules a cause de sa marche rapide. Alors qu'elle se retourna vers House pour lui parler, elle se trouva seule face a la porte. Il était déjà rentré, et elle pouvait apercevoir son visage à travers la petite lucarne. _

Cuddy : Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais rentré !

House : Différence de timing.

_House inspectait de long en large la salle, observant attentivement les moindres indices qui auraient pu l'aider dans son diagnostique. La pièce était assez étroite et une forte chaleur se dégageait des turbines placées sur le coté des murs. Le sol cimenté était endommagé, et des traces de rouille étaient perceptibles sur les canalisations. Quelques tuyaux étaient accrochés du sol au plafond, fixés par d'énormes vis qui tentaient tant bien que mal de les maintenir debout. _

_Cuddy s'approcha du centre de la pièce, passant délicatement sa main autour des barres, et appuya son dos contre le fin tuyau, recroquevillant tout naturellement une jambe contre celui-ci. Lorsque House se retourna vers elle, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser a cette scène fantasmatique qu'il avait faite d'elle en costume d'écolière. _

House : Des idées de lap danse Cuddy ?

_Elle laissa d'abord échapper un regard d'étonnement, avant d'enchainer. _

Cuddy : Je serais bien incapable de faire une telle chose.

House : Crois-moi, tu en es tout a fait capable. J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'occasion d'en avoir un aperçu tout a fait convenable dans une de mes hallucinations. J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que ca donnerai.

Cuddy : …Dans tes hallucinations ? Avant Mayfield tu veux dire ?

_House reprit un air sérieux a l'évocation du centre. _

House : Non, c'était pour l'accident, le bus, avec Amber. Les drogues, enfin tout ca quoi…

_Un long silence s'en suit. Et House décida de reprendre le dessus. Il s'approcha d'elle, la plaquant un peu plus contre le tuyau rouillé. Elle releva la tête, et effleura légèrement ses lèvres. Il recula malicieusement la tête. _

House : Pourquoi tu ne me ferais pas un strip-tease ce soir ?

Cuddy : Tu penses le mériter ?

House : Peut importe le mérite, ce qui compte c'est l'envie. Et j'ai très envie de te voir toi, te déhancher sensuellement, tout en ôtant délicatement tes vêtements…Peut-être qu'ensuite tu pourrais détacher tes cheveux et t'avancer comme une lionne vers moi, grimpant sur le lit pour me rejoin…

_Alors que Cuddy était emportée par le récit de son amant, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, et la délaissa pour quelques souillures qui se trouvaient sur le sol derrière elle. Celles-ci avaient attiré son attention. Il la contourna donc, et se baissa au sol, tel un détective en pleine recherche d'indice. Il y découvrit de minuscules taches de sang, semblables à des projections survenues après une bagarre. Leur sens déviait vers la porte, l'ultime échappatoire de cette salle, et s'effaçait progressivement du point d'impact. _

Cuddy : Un problème ?

House : Il y a quelques traces de sang ici.

Cuddy : Sans doute celui de Carlos Rodrigue.

House : …Ou de son assassin.

_Alors qu'il allait appeler son équipe pour leur envoyer un échantillon de l'hémoglobine, afin d'en découvrir l'ADN, il remarqua que son téléphone n'émettait aucun signal. Par mesure de sécurité, toutes les lignes étaient brouillées a l'intérieur de la prison de Princeton. Ils revinrent donc sur leur pas, afin de rejoindre l'aile de l'administration. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Une fois dépassés la porte 34B, House et Cuddy arrivèrent effectivement dans le poste de contrôle où ils retrouvèrent Mr. Johnson. _

Cuddy : Nous allons rentrer a Princeton Plainsboro, pour quelques analyses.

Johnson : Walter peut s'en charger si vous voulez.

House : Je ne me fie qu'à mon équipe. On reviendra demain matin.

Johnson : Vraiment ? Vous ne revenez pas cette après-midi ?

Cuddy : Non, pas aujourd'hui. De toute façon, nous avons vu le maximum de choses ici. Nous allons étudier plus en profondeur les dossiers que vous nous avez donnés.

Johnson : Très bien. Je vous raccompagne dans ce qu'a.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Arrivés a Princeton, House sortit de sa poche l'échantillon de sang recueilli précieusement, et se dirigea instinctivement vers l'ascenseur. S'apercevant que Cuddy le suivait, il s'arrêta. _

House : Je rêve ou tu me suis ?

Cuddy : Evidemment, je ne fais que ca !

House : Non, sans rire. T'as pas des papiers de bureaucrates a signer ?

Cuddy : Tu n'es pas seul sur ce cas, on travaille ensemble pour la prison. Donc on réfléchi ensemble, on diagnostique ensemble…

House : …on couche ensemble.

_Elle sourit légèrement. _

Cuddy : Et ça pose un problème ?

House : Ca fait beaucoup de choses qu'on fait ensemble je trouve.

Cuddy : Ca a l'air de te déranger…

House : Nope. C'est juste que tu ne m'as pas répondu pour ce soir.

Cuddy : Ce soir ?

_Le souvenir du strip-tease lui revint a l'esprit. _

Cuddy : Ahh ! Ce soir…Je n'ai pas de tenue appropriée, dommage.

House : Je m'occupe de la tenue, et du reste.

Cuddy : Quel reste ?

_House se contenta de sourire, et de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Cuddy s'y faufila au dernier moment, appréhendant l'imaginaire saugrenu de son petit ami pour la soirée…_

_TBC..._

J'attends vos impressions ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai été tres inspirée hier soir, du coup j'ai ecrit le chapitre 6 en a peine deux heures! Je pense pouvoir dire que le strip tease sera pour le chapitre 7, et qu'il y aura une montée du suspens dans le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'encouragent a ecrire encore plus vite ^^

_House déboula dans son bureau, jetant au passage dans les mains de Foreman l'échantillon de sang. _

House : Analysez-moi ça. Voyez si vous pouvez trouver quelque chose d'anormal.

Taub : Vous avez trouvé des indices là-bas ?

Cuddy : Pas réellement.

_Cuddy appuya ses mains sur la table de conférence, continuant sa discussion. _

Cuddy : Il y a très peu de pistes, tout ce qui pourrait nous aider ce sont les corps, et leurs analyses, qui sont d'ailleurs consignés dans ces dossiers.

_Elle leur transmit les dossiers bleus que Mr. Johnson leur avait confiés. Ils s'empressèrent de les examiner attentivement. _

Chase : Ils ont leur propre médecin légiste ?

House : Oui, mais je veux que vous analysiez leurs corps, vous aussi.

Cuddy : Je ne vais pas demander a Mr. Johnson de nous envoyez les corps, simplement parce que tu ne fais pas confiance au Dr Walter. Ce serait assez malvenu.

House : Je me fiche que ce soit malvenu Cuddy. Si on décide de ne pas croire les patients parce qu'ils peuvent mentir, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait croire ce type.

Cuddy : Peut-être parce que c'est un homme qui appartient au corps médical ! Et que je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait.

House : Parce que tout ce qui appartient a cette prison est louche. Je veux juste pouvoir résoudre ce cas par moi-même.

Cuddy : …Par nous-mêmes !

_L'équipe avait écouté attentivement l'échange houleux de leurs patrons, tout en gardant le silence. Taub se risqua alors a briser la tension qui demeurait entre eux. _

Taub : …Si ce sont des morts multiples, on a soit affaire a un meurtrier, soit a une maladie contagieuse.

Foreman : Excepté le fait qu'il n'y a que trois morts dans une prison bondée, il y a peu de risque que ce soit contagieux. On aurait eu d'autres cas sur les bras.

Chase : Pas forcement. Si ils sont tous en confinement solitaire, la transmission est plus compliquée, donc il y a moins de risques.

House : Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'existe pas pour autant.

_Tout en réfléchissant, House sortit de sa poche un cachet d'ibuprofène, qu'il envoya directement au fond de sa gorge. L'équipe se leva, accompagnant Foreman pour les analyses complémentaires. Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Cuddy en profita pour entamer le sujet délicat avec House. _

Cuddy : Tu en prends combien ?

House : Hmm ?

Cuddy : De l'ibuprofène. Tu en prends combien ?

House : Pourquoi tu demandes ca ? Tu as peur que je retombe dans la drogue ? Que je redevienne dépendant ?

Cuddy : Ce n'est qu'une question House. J'ai simplement remarqué que tu avais mal a la jambe ces dernières temps. Plus que d'habitude. Ca joue sur ton humeur, et inversement d'ailleurs. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

House : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Cuddy : Ca ne répond pas a ma question ça.

_Il remarqua qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse de sa part, et il décida donc de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, conférant a leur discussion une certaine intimité. _

House : C'est juste que…enfin je ne sais pas comment, comment te le dire.

Cuddy : C'est en rapport avec moi ? Avec nous ?

House : Non. Enfin, pas directement. C'est a propos de Rachel.

_Il avançait prudemment. Il savait que le moindre mot envers sa fille pourrait compromettre sa relation avec la doyenne. Rachel était un sujet sensible, et il était difficile de trouver un terrain d'entente sur ce point. _

House : Rachel est une petite fille adorable. Enfin c'est une enfant, donc elle est parfois un peu excessive, voire même un peu…

Cuddy : …House ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

House : Je sais qu'elle m'aime bien, je le vois. Elle m'apprécie vraiment, même si je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi. C'est juste, que je ne sais pas si je peux assumer ce genre de relation. Elle grandit, elle commence a pouvoir construire de véritable souvenir, et j'ai peur que si elle s'attache trop…enfin que je ne sois pas a la hauteur.

_Il paraissait honnête, et quelque peu mal a l'aise face a cette nouvelle situation de famille qu'il devait affronter. Il se remettait encore une fois en question, lui, sa capacité a être humain, a être charitable envers quelqu'un. C'était plutôt appréciable qu'il se fasse du souci pour cette enfant, peut-être même attentionné. Cela le tourmentait, et malheureusement sa jambe en souffrait. _

Cuddy : Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, ni quoi répondre. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème avec Rachel, c'est plus un problème avec toi.

House : Je sais oui. Mais j'ai pensé que je devrais peut-être moins la voir, disons moins souvent en tout cas. Qu'elle me voit plus comme un étranger, et non comme…

Cuddy : …comme un père. Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu n'es pas sérieux.

House : Cuddy, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, c'est pour la protéger. J'espérais juste que…

Cuddy : House. C'est une enfant, une petite fille qui n'a que sa mère dans la vie. Elle grandit et elle s'attache aux gens qu'elle voit. C'est humain. Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre ca. Et même si ca te fais peur, ne la rejette pas. Je t'en prie. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle te voit depuis des mois a la maison. Tu es devenu comme un père pour elle…même si je peux comprendre que tu ne la voies pas encore comme ta fille.

_Un silence pesa dans la pièce. House se contenta de fixer Cuddy dans les yeux, analysant le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle pinça les lèvres, et c'est pleine de compréhension qu'elle posa une main sur son bras._

Cuddy : Notre relation n'est pas banale. Nous ne sommes pas banals. Mais c'est ce que nous sommes pourtant. N'ai pas peur de notre vie, et surtout n'en tient pas rigueur a Rach. Ce n'est qu'une enfant qui s'est attachée a un sale égoïste, la pauvre.

_Elle sourit pour le détendre, ce qui eu pour effet de l'apaiser quelques instants. Elle cru même apercevoir un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. _

Cuddy : La seule différence, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes deux a t'aimer…

_Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, et se retira dans son bureau. House qui resta seul, eu besoin de parler a quelqu'un. D'analyser la situation qui se présentait a lui. Finissant de se masser la jambe, il s'empressa d'aller dans le bureau de Wilson. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_A peine était-il rentré dans le bureau, que Wilson commença de suite la conversation. _

Wilson : Laisse-moi deviner. Elle t'empoisonne la vie ?

House : Pire que ca. Elle m'aime.

_House prit place dans le fauteuil, appuyant son front contre sa canne. Face a une réaction aussi humaine de son ami, Wilson décida d'arrêter de s'occuper de ses dossiers. _

Wilson : Ca, ce n'est pas nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

House : Ce qui a changé, c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle m'aime assez pour comprendre que je veuille reculer.

Wilson : Quoi tu veux rompre ? Mais t'es abruti ou quoi ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi…

House : …non. Je ne veux pas rompre. Je veux y aller doucement. Plus doucement. Mais Rachel, elle, elle s'attache a moi.

Wilson : C'est une bonne chose. Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas si abrupte que tu n'y parais.

House : Mais si demain je décide de partir ? Si j'ai encore la trouille de tout ca, de cette vie ?

Wilson : Tu laisserais Cuddy toute seule ?

House : Bien sur que non.

Wilson : Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de tout ca. Tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie à avoir peur des choses que tu pourrais faire, et qui pourrait entacher ton bonheur. Prend ce qui vient tout simplement. Tu le mérites largement House.

House : Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Wilson : Soit tu vas de l'avant, vraiment de l'avant. Soit tu continues a appréhender. Mets-toi un bon coup de pied au cul, sinon c'est moi qui le ferais.

_House qui avait relevé la tête, et écoutait attentivement les conseils de son ami, décida de prendre réellement en considération les paroles de l'oncologue. Il acquiesça vivement de la tête, et se releva précipitamment du fauteuil. _

Wilson : Attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_La seule réponse que Wilson obtenu fut le claquement de la porte qui résonna dans la pièce. _

Wilson : Ravi de t'avoir aidé House.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Le soir venu, House attendait tranquillement Cuddy a l'accueil de l'hôpital, inspectant de temps à autre l'heure sur la pendule. Soudain, un homme en costume noir entra au PPTH, qui se trouvait déjà presque vide, et se dirigea expressément a l'accueil. Il s'adressa a l'infirmière en chef derrière le comptoir. _

Homme : Excusez-moi, je cherche le Dr House.

_House qui été pratiquement couché sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau, se leva instantanément a l'annonce de son nom. _

House : C'est moi.

_Faisant un signe a l'infirmière, il lui indiqua maladroitement de prendre une pause afin de rester seul avec l'homme qui le réclamait. _

House : Vous n'avez pas une autre injection de botox a vous faire, vous ?

_L'infirmière, résignée, laissa sa place au diagnosticien, dans un regard qui en disait long sur sa pensée. House s'empressa de regarder autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait écouter la conversation, et entama le dialogue a voix basse. _

House : Vous êtes Mr. Parker ?

Parker : C'est exact. J'ai les papiers que vous m'avez demandé Dr House. Tout est ici, vous n'aurez qu'à apposer votre signature sur cette dernière feuille. Ensuite, quand tout sera réglé, rappelez-moi.

_Lisa Cuddy venait de sortir de son bureau, et observait la scène depuis le comptoir des infirmières. Derrière la vitre, elle ne discernait que les regards suspicieux de House, et l'air bien trop sérieux de cet homme. Une poignée de main s'opéra, puis l'homme en costume se retira, laissant House observer plus attentivement les papiers. Cuddy choisit ce moment pour entrer en action. _

Cuddy : Est-ce que ca va ?

_House rangea rapidement les papiers dans son sac, et glissa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Ignorant sa question, et évidemment celle qui allait suivre, il la prit par la main, l'incitant a passer a autre chose. _

House : On rentre ? Je suis fatigué.

_Cuddy acquiesça et se retint de poser la question fatidique, a savoir « qu'étaient ces papiers ? »…_


	7. Chapter 7

Merci a tous pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que certains (pour ne pas dire tous) ont trouvés ce qu'etait les papiers, ici pas de confirmation sur ce sujet-la. Puisqu'il s'agit de la scene tant attendu par vous tous : le strip-tease de Cuddy. Bonne lecture et merci encore. N'hesitez surtout pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

_House et Cuddy étaient maintenant rentrés depuis un petit moment. Alors que Cuddy s'afférait a ranger quelques dossiers sur la table, House, assit sur le canapé, observait du coin de l'œil Rachel. Elle était tranquillement installée sur le tapis, regardant avec attention ses dessins-animés dans son pyjama jaune. Un biscuit au chocolat dans la main, elle tourna la tête vers House et remarqua qu'il l'observait. Instantanément elle se leva et grimpa sur le canapé, pour venir se mettre tendrement dans ses bras. Il l'entoura comme il pu, d'un geste affectueux, bien que maladroit, et c'est tournant la situation à la dérision qu'il s'adressa a Cuddy. _

House : Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Elle m'aime, et en plus elle pue.

Cuddy : Alors va la changer s'il te plait. Merci, tu es mon héros.

House : Les héros change le monde, pas les couches.

_Il déposa sa canne sur le bord du canapé, et se leva péniblement avec Rachel dans les bras. Surtout pressé de mettre fin aux conventions familiales, et de passer a la deuxième partie de la soirée…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Rachel était couchée, et les deux amants finissaient de diner calmement. Cuddy semblait quelque peu stressée face à ce que lui avait reservé House, et c'est prudemment qu'elle évoqua la fin de soirée. _

Cuddy : Alors…qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?

_Il se contenta de sourire tout en la fixant dans les yeux. _

Cuddy : Tu ne veux rien dire ?

House : Ca gâcherait toute la surprise…

Cuddy : D'accord, alors parlons d'autre chose. Par exemple, de cet homme en costume qui est venu te voir tout a l'heure…

House : Tu m'espionnes ?

Cuddy : Pas du tout. Je t'ai vu a travers la vitre. Tu avais l'air plutôt, sérieux.

House : C'est rien du tout, des broutilles. Je t'assure.

Cuddy : J'ai cru que c'était mon avocat pourtant, Mr. Parker, non ?

House : Tu divagues ma chérie, bon passons a toi maintenant !

_House se leva, et prit Cuddy par la main. Il l'emmena en quelques secondes dans leur chambre, observant minutieusement les réactions de la doyenne. Il avait installé au milieu de la pièce, un socle noir surmonté d'une barre de lap-danse. Plus loin sur le lit trainaient quelques sacs, à l'apparence bien rempli pour Cuddy, et bien divertissant pour House. _

_Elle eu d'abord les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant que dire face a toute cette organisation qu'il avait dû prévoir dans l'après-midi. Puis elle le dévisagea lui, le manipulateur au cerveau machiavélique. _

_Elle balbutia tout d'abord quelques mots, avant d'enchainer d'une voix ferme._

Cuddy : M'enfin…qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ca !

House : Ma soirée strip-tease.

_House ferma la porte derrière lui, puis tourna la clef lentement dans la serrure. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit, a proximité des sacs. Il invita Cuddy a faire de même en tapotant la couverture d'un geste énergique. Elle prit place a ses cotés, dévisageant au passage la barre de strip-tease qui se dressait devant elle. _

Cuddy : Tu as vraiment acheté tout ca ?

House : Disons qu'un ami m'en devait une.

_Assise sur le lit, toujours hésitante, elle plongea son regard dans les sacs. Son expression changea en un instant. La Cuddy effarouchée laissa place a une Cuddy plus tigresse que jamais. Elle aperçu a l'intérieur quelques objets sexuels, ce dont elle se doutait de la part de son petit ami, mais aussi des ingrédients, tel que du miel ou encore des glaçons conservés dans une mini-glacière. Elle regarda alors les lèvres de son amant, indice ultime de son désir naissant. Tout en pinçant les siennes, elle sortit le pot de miel du sac. _

Cuddy : Du miel ?

House : Je suis un excellent cuisinier, tu vas voir…

_Ils poussèrent tout deux les sacs en dehors du lit, et Cuddy s'allongea instinctivement sur House, tout en l'embrassant doucement. Les jambes autour de ses hanches, et le bassin sur le bas-ventre de son amant, elle attrapa sa lèvre supérieure spontanément. Sans précipiter leur ébat, elle fit demeurer la tension entre eux. Elle mêlait son souffle au sien, et décida enfin d'introduire sa langue langoureusement. Il lui rendit son baiser, dans un élan de douceur presque sacrificiel. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Lisa, et descendit la fermeture éclair jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Il se débarrassa ainsi en quelques secondes de la robe moulante que la doyenne portait. Il pouvait alors apercevoir sa poitrine se balancer lascivement au dessus de lui, titillant ses envies les plus folles. _

_Alors qu'elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtements sur House, elle remonta sa chemise en passant ses mains sur son torse. Rien que la sensation de sa peau et de ses quelques poils la fit frémir instantanément. Parcourant le corps de son amant de fines caresses, Lisa Cuddy entreprit de le déshabiller lui-aussi. Elle commença a déboutonner sa chemise, mais House lui prit les mains. _

House : Attend. Mets-ca d'abord.

_Penchant la main vers le sol, il attrapa a tâtons des sous-vêtements affriolant qu'il tendit a Cuddy. Le rouge flamboyant, et la fine dentelle blanche, immaculée, vinrent exciter l'esprit des deux médecins. Cuddy se redressa, et c'est une fois debout qu'elle lança un regard aguicheur a son voyeur. Elle commença a enlever ses sous-vêtements devant House. Celui-ci se redressa, pour venir s'asseoir au bout du lit. Les mains appuyées sur le matelas, il se délectait déjà du reste de la soirée qui ne faisait que commencer. _

_Cuddy fit d'abord claquer la bretelle de son soutien-gorge contre son épaule, tatouant délicieusement sur sa peau rosée, une fine marque rouge. Elle descendit la deuxième et passa ses mains dans son dos. Habilement elle sépara les attaches de son balconnet, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber son soutien-gorge entre ses mains. Elle tatillonna sa lingerie, et la jeta sur l'épaule de House. Celui-ci continuait d'observer en silence la scène, admirant maintenant les seins de Cuddy mis à nu. Une poitrine ferme et ronde, pointant légèrement sous l'excitation qui commençait a monter en elle. _

_La doyenne poursuivit, en passant ses doigts autour de son string, jouant dangereusement avec, et excitant par la même son compagnon qui se léchait déjà les lèvres. Sa lingerie échancrée mettait en valeur ses formes, dont ses hanches, qui n'étaient que sublimées par sa taille fine et délicate. Elle mit fin au suspens, et faisant tomber son sous-vêtement à terre. Elle laissa alors quelques minutes au diagnosticien pour l'observer, elle, la femme qui se présentait maintenant entièrement nue pour lui. Il pu ainsi remarquer que son bas ventre laissait entrevoir une fine marque de bronzage, mettant en valeur son intimité dans une blancheur sacrificielle. Ses cuisses étaient fines, ses mollets fermes, et ses jambes tout simplement provocantes. _

_House lui présenta les sous-vêtements qu'il avait acheté, et alors qu'elle tendit la main pour les attraper, et retint sa poigne. Il la dévisagea ouvertement, presque vulgairement, ce qui ne déplu pas pour autant a Cuddy. Il profita encore quelques secondes du corps qui se présentait devant lui, et finit par céder. Il observa sa femme enfiler cette lingerie affriolante. Elle s'approcha du lit, frôlant au passage le bras de House, et appuya sa jambe contre matelas afin d'enfiler les bas. Sa posture, les jambes écartées, avec une sur le sol et l'autre sur le lit, offrait a House une vue facile sur l'intimité de Lisa. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, et la frustration de ne pouvoir la toucher l'excita un peu plus. Elle profita de cette interdiction charnelle pour l'attiser toujours plus, caressant au passage ses jambes douces, tout en remontant le collant. Les porte-jarretelles mettaient en valeur ses longues et fines jambes, provoquant exagérément son compagnon. _

_Une fois dans la bonne tenue, sexy et alléchante, Cuddy monta sur le podium. Ses talons noirs provoquait a sa démarche un mouvement de bassin extraordinaire. Elle passa sensuellement une main autour de la barre, plaqua ses fesses fermes et rebondies contre le cylindre, et recroquevilla une jambe. Les mains au dessus de la tête, elle semblait comme sanglée autour de cette barre, comme prisonnière de cet objet phallique. _

_Le jean de House semblait maintenant bien serré, et il ne su quoi dire face a l'assurance dont s'arguait Cuddy. C'est donc bouche bée qu'il redressa son dos, tout passant une main sur son visage. Il souffla longuement, expirant ses pulsions comme il put. Il sourit même, toujours étonnée par la posture de Cuddy, et par sa fougue spontanée. Il enclencha en fond sonore une musique entrainante, incitant ainsi Cuddy a se déhancher. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas a faire. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre, descendit jusqu'à son entre-jambe, et caressa sa cuisse. Elle tourna autour de l'axe, se frottant de temps à autres contre l'inox froid, et vint même frictionner ses seins contre la barre. Leur fermeté rendait a cet exercice une excitation d'un niveau supérieur. Elle descendit alors son bassin, et passa ses genoux autour de la barre de lap-danse. Elle remontait et descendait, astiquant son entre-jambe contre l'axe. La respiration de House se fit plus difficile, presque astreignante. Il tendit alors la main a Cuddy, l'incitant a venir le rejoindre sur le lit. Il l'allongea doucement sur le drap, et sortit le pot de miel. Cuddy se contenta de l'observer, droit dans les yeux, scannant les moindres de ses envies. Il ôta le couvercle, et du bout des doigts, recueilli une fine dose du liquide. Il introduit alors son index et son majeur dans la bouche de Lisa, qui s'empressa de les sucer, de les astiquer, et de glisser sa langue autour des doigts de House. Alors qu'il se tenait juste au dessus d'elle, Cuddy arrivait a sentir contre sa cuisse le muscle tendu de son amant. Elle l'ignora, et le laissa continuer tranquillement son fantasme, jugeant que se serait à lui de définir le bon moment. House sortit ensuite un glaçon, un petit carré transparent et dégoulinant de fraicheur. Il le passa dans sa bouche, et le ressortit encore plus humide. Il vint immédiatement le coller entre les seins de Cuddy, et le descendit jusqu'à son nombril, comme suivant une lignée imaginaire qui attiserait son désir. Au contact de la glace, la doyenne se cambra, plaquant sa chevelure noire contre l'oreiller. Sa bouche se tordit, et elle se mordilla les lèvres. Prise d'un élan d'excitation, Cuddy chercha la braguette de House, mais les mains de celui-ci l'arrêtèrent. _

House : Non…

_Reprenant son souffle, elle le questionna du regard. _

House : Tout se joue sur l'excitation de l'autre. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher pour être émoustillé.

_Elle sourit, prenant cette déclaration comme un compliment. Et alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser pour continuer leur ébat, le téléphone de House sonna. Ils se stoppèrent instantanément, rendu trop vite a la réalité. Le diagnosticien attrapa son portable. Il acquiesça une ou deux fois, tout en frôlant habilement les lèvres de Lisa. Il finit par raccrocher._

House : Il faut qu'on y aille, il y a un problème a la prison. C'est urgent.

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

House : Un autre prisonnier va mourir...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Voici enfin la suite de votre fic ! Pardonnez-moi pour l'attente, mais ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de minuties a cause de l'enchainement des actions, donc plus de concentration, relecture etc...En tout cas bonne lecture a vous, et merci enormement pour vos reviews !

_House et Cuddy étaient venus aussi vite que possible après le coup de fil du directeur Johnson. Marina était revenue en trombe a la maiso__n, découvrant alors avec surprise la barre de lap danse dans la chambre. _

_Ils arpentaient déjà les couloirs de la prison a toute vitesse, suivit de près par quelques gardiens qui tentaient de calmer les autres prisonniers. Le bruit se faisait incessant, et les condamnés n'hésitaient pas a taper contre les barreaux pour exprimer leur colère. Un peu plus loin, au fond de l'aile des prisonniers, la cellule 125 était ouverte. Un corps dépassait dans le couloir, ainsi qu'une blouse blanche. En se rapprochant House reconnut Walter, le médecin-légiste. Un gardien, armé d'une matraque, s'écarta, laissant alors apercevoir entièrement le corps du prisonnier. Un jeune condamné était étendu par terre, le Dr Walter se tenait au dessus de lui. La respiration du condamné était très saccadée, parfois même inexistante. Cuddy resta en retrait, près du directeur qui supervisait la scène. Elle laissa ainsi House s'agenouiller auprès du jeune. _

House : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Walter : C'est Kyle Goran. On m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'il avait fait un malaise dans sa cellule.

_House palpa le cou du condamné, cherchant son pouls qu'il trouva alors irrégulier. Les yeux du prisonnier le fixaient, et House put remarquer quelques symptômes déjà connus. _

House : Il a les lèvres bleues.

_Le diagnosticien ouvrit rapidement la bouche du malade et constata un autre symptôme. _

House : Et il a aussi la langue gonflée, ainsi que les yeux rouges.

Walter : Comme ceux qu'on a la morgue…

Cuddy : Tu penses que c'est la même chose qui les a tués ?

House : Non, c'est différent. C'est une allergie.

Walter : Une allergie qui serait causée par…

_A ce moment les lumières se coupèrent dans la prison. Et un signal d'alarme retentit a travers les murs. Une lumière rougeâtre vint alors remplacer celle des néons, plongeant un peu plus encore l'aile dans la pénombre. Alors que l'alarme ne s'arrêtait pas, provoquant un vacarme fou, Cuddy tenta de parler a Johnson. _

Cuddy : Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Johnson : Quelqu'un a déclenché la quarantaine !

Cuddy : La quarantaine ?

Johnson : Ca veut dire que toutes les issues de la prison sont bloquées pendant 48h minimum !

_House toujours accroupi, les mains sur les oreilles pour se protéger du son incessant, cria désespérément a Walter._

House : Il lui faut de l'epinephrine ! Tout de suite ! Il fait un choc anaphylactique !

Walter : On en a pas !

House : Quoi ?

_Johnson se rapprocha des deux médecins, écoutant l'explication de Walter._

Walter : J'en ai commandé, je devais être livré dans la matinée, mais ca a pris du retard. La livraison doit être dehors maintenant ! Mais avec la quarantaine…

Johnson : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Cuddy : Sans epinephrine on ne peut pas réduire l'allergie, et ses difficultés respiratoires vont empirer.

House : Il lui faut une dose de 0.30mg au moins !

Walter : Mais on a rien ! La pharmacie est pratiquement vide !

House : Vous avez de l'oxygène ? Des antihistaminiques ou des stéroïdes ?

Walter : J'ai une bouteille d'oxygène oui. Je vais la chercher, et je ramène un brancard.

_House se releva, et vint se mettre doucement aux cotés de Lisa qui croisait les bras. Légèrement anxieuse, elle observait tout le remue-ménage qui s'effectuait sous ses yeux. Les gardiens étaient sur le qui-vive, essayant de calmer comme ils le pouvaient, les prisonniers qui s'affolaient dans leurs cellules et tentaient de s'échapper en forçant sur leurs barreaux, tels des animaux en cage. Quelques gardiens arrivèrent en renfort, armés lourdement, et ils accompagnèrent Walter vers la morgue. _

_Pendant que le dispositif de sécurité se mettait en place dans l'agitation grandissante, House en profita pour retourner auprès du patient. Il détacha sa blouse orange pour lui faciliter la respiration. Il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire que d'attendre l'oxygène, espérant alors que le manque d'epinephrine ne lui serait pas fatal. House se releva difficilement, et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour avaler son dernier cachet d'Ibuprofène. Il replaça la boite dans sa poche, ne remarquant malheureusement pas qu'elle était dorénavant vide. Sa jambe se faisait ressentir depuis que l'alarme s'était enclenchée et cette atmosphère glaciale n'arrangeait rien a sa douleur._

Cuddy : Ca va ?

House : Pour l'instant oui, mais sa respiration est saccadée, il ne tiendra que quelques minutes, il faudrait…

Cuddy : Je parle de toi. Ta jambe.

House : Ca va.

Johnson : Bon sang mais que fait Walter ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre Dr House ?

House : Malheureusement non.

_Un gardien s'approcha du directeur, rangea son arme a la ceinture, et glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de Johnson. Il s'approcha ensuite de Cuddy et la prit par le bras. _

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_House s'avança instantanément vers le gardien, et lui poussa le bras violemment, dégageant par la même sa prise sur la doyenne. _

House : Reculez-vous d'elle ! Johnson qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?

Johnson : Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la règle pour la quarantaine. Nous devons vous mettre à l' abri, et vous emmener dans l'aile administrative au plus vite. Le gardien Gates va vous accompagner.

House : Je dois rester pour le prisonnier. Emmenez-la.

Cuddy : Quoi ? Je te rappelle House que je suis, moi aussi, médecin.

House : Elle ment, elle ne sait même plus faire une prise de sang.

Cuddy : Et que je suis en plus de ca, ton patron !

House : Emmenez-la en sécurité. J'attends Walter.

Johnson : Très bien, je l'accompagne dans ce cas, Dr Cuddy ?

_Cuddy n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle parcourait déjà le couloir qui la ramènerait dans l'aile administrative. Entourée du gardien Gates, et du directeur Johnson, elle put simplement regarder House rester seul au milieu des prisonniers enragés…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Johnson l'avait emmenée dans une aile reculée, et encore inexplorée par les deux médecins de Princeton lors de leur première visite. Arrivés devant des portes blindées, le directeur avait du saisir deux codes sur le tableau de bord électronique pour ouvrir les portes, afin de la débloquer a cause de la quarantaine. L'alarme avait été coupée quelques minutes plus tôt sur le chemin, sans doute par un agent de la sécurité._

_Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Johnson présenta a Cuddy la salle des commandes. Des écrans vidéo retransmettaient instantanément toutes les images des couloirs de la prison. Une dizaine de gardiens étaient chargés de surveiller tout ce dispositif, et d'assurer ainsi la sécurité du département carcéral._

_Alignés devant leurs panneaux de contrôles sur le coté droit de la pièce, et assis sur leurs chaises a roulette, quelques uns se tournèrent a l'arrivée de la doyenne. A la vue du directeur, ils reprirent de suite leur travail. _

_Sur le coté gauche de la salle, une autre pièce se distinguait, délimitée par des baies vitrées et quelques stores. Un bureau, et un sofa remplissait sommairement l'espace, destiné a un espace de travail rudimentaire. C'est ici que le directeur Johnson installa Cuddy. _

Johnson : Restez-ici, et faites les dossiers pour les examens et le compte-rendu des actions de votre employé. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard. Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire de quarantaine.

_Il quitta la salle avec élan, refermant derrière lui la porte transparente. Cuddy pouvait allégrement observer les écrans de contrôle qui se dressait devant elle, derrière la paroi de verre. Assise sur son siège, elle sortit de sa sacoche qui été déposée au sol, les papiers administratifs nécessaires a son projet. Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit le directeur s'époumoner. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte, et tomba en plein dans la conversation de Johnson avec l'un de ses employés. _

Johnson : M'enfin je ne comprends pas ! Vous n'êtes pas fichus de me dire qui a déclenché cette foutue alarme ? Et encore moins, pourquoi on l'a déclenché ?

Employé : Je suis désolé Mr. Johnson, mais la quarantaine a bloqué certains fichiers confidentiels a l'intérieur des ordinateurs, et nous n'y avons pas accès avant la fin des 48h.

Johnson : Trouvez un moyen !

Employé : Je peux peut-être en vérifiant minute par minute les cameras de sécurité…

Johnson : Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Faites-le.

Cuddy : Il y a un problème ?

Johnson : Si la quarantaine est déclenchée cela signifie que quelqu'un a estimé qu'il y avait un danger a l'intérieur de la prison, et qu'il était préférable de la fermer de l'intérieur. Le problème c'est que si on ne sait pas qui a déclenché la quarantaine, il ne peut pas nous dire quel est le problème. On est peut-être en présence d'un danger imminent, mais on ne le sait pas encore…

Cuddy : Vous voulez dire qu'un prisonnier s'est peut-être échappé et que vous ne le savez pas encore ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour ramener House ici ! Rappelez-le !

Johnson : Il s'occupe du prisonnier Kyle Goran pour l'instant avec le docteur Walter. Je le ferai venir lorsqu'ils auront terminé.

Cuddy : Est-ce qu'on peut au moins le voir sur vos écrans ?

_Johnson tapota sur l'épaule d'un de ses employés assit devant lui et celui-ci s'empressa de retransmettre l'image du couloir. House était toujours devant la cellule 125, attendant que le légiste revienne. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House : Tenez le coup, allez !

_Le prisonnier, Kyle Goran, oscillait de plus en plus les paupières, discernant a peine House qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Il respirait bruyamment, sa poitrine se gonflait de plus en plus, et il ferma enfin les yeux. House commença alors un massage cardiaque, même si il savait que le manque d'epinephrine lui avait été fatal. Walter arriva a cet instant, la bouteille d'oxygène posée sur la table en fer qui roulait a toute vitesse sur le béton gris de la prison. _

_House se releva non sans peine, frottant énergiquement sa jambe qui se crispa sous ses doigts. _

House : Il est mort. Maintenant il passe dans votre domaine Dr Walter.

_Le légiste se contenta de souffler bruyamment, et de se frotter la tête. Il avait un autre corps sur les bras dorénavant. _

House : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Gardien : Vous venez avec moi Dr House, je vous accompagne dans l'aile administrative.

_Il acquiesça de la tête, sans un mot, laissant le corps du jeune prisonnier étendu sur le sol. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Johnson : Ah Dr House ! Comment va Kyle Goran ?

House : Il est mort.

Cuddy : L'oxygène n'a pas suffit ?

House : Il n'a pas eu le temps de la recevoir. Johnson, je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez dans votre prison, mais il se passe quelque chose. Y'a un truc pas normal ici, et je suis persuadé que vous savez ce que c'est.

_Il scruta longuement le directeur dans les yeux, mais il n'en tirât rien. Celui-ci restait muet face au diagnosticien. _

Johnson : On a un autre problème Dr House. En plus d'être coincé ici pour les 48 prochaines heures, nous ne savons pas pourquoi la quarantaine a été déclenchée.

Employé : J'ai quelque chose !

_L'employé qui scrutait les enregistrements vidéo depuis 20 minutes finit par trouver un élément qui alerta son attention. Le directeur se rapprocha et observa, tout comme les deux médecins du Princeton-Plainsboro, les images qui défilaient devant eux. _

Johnson : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce ne sont pas les images des cameras de surveillances.

Employé : Non, ce sont les fichiers d'alertes de la prison. Apparemment la quarantaine a été déclenchée depuis le poste…52. Je vais pouvoir retrouver les images de l'homme qui l'a mise en route.

_Il tapota quelques secondes sur son clavier, ignora des centaines d'images qui défilaient sur son écran a toute vitesse, et afficha finalement une vidéo. _

_Le poste 52 était un point de contrôle situé dans l'aile administrative du bâtiment. Celle qui reliait l'aile des prisonniers avec celle des visiteurs. Elle constituait un passage entre les deux départements. La camera de surveillance avait filmé le déclenchement de la quarantaine depuis le poste. Johnson observait attentivement, voulant a tout prix démasquer l'instigateur de toute cette folie pénitentiaire. Lorsque les images s'affichèrent enfin, la mine du directeur en dit long sur son état d'esprit. _

Johnson : Non mais je rêve !

Employé : Oh bordel…

Johnson : C'est un prisonnier ! Je répète c'est un prisonnier ! Fermez toutes les portes de cette aile ! Nous avons un prisonnier parmi nous !

Employé : Bon sang, je ne comprends rien ! Il y a un tueur en série qui a réussi a s'échapper de sa cellule et a entrer dans notre aile ? Mais qui est ce type ?

House : Un génie… !

_House afficha un large sourire, et ferma les yeux presque convulsivement. Son cerveau bouillonnait déjà, essayant de comprendre comment cet homme avait réussi a accomplir une telle prouesse. Le fait qu'il se trouvait en danger l'importait peu, la seule chose a laquelle il pensait, c'était a l'intelligence insensée de ce prisonnier. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Cuddy était restée bouche bée. Elle se trouvait terrifiée, a la fois par le fait qu'elle courait un danger imminent dans cette prison, et parce que son petit ami n'avait pas pensé un seul moment a sa sécurité. Elle le prit violemment par le bras et l'emmena dans une pièce annexe a la salle de commande, qui sembla être celle des archives. House ne réagit pas, et continua d'afficher son sourire admiratif malgré la colère qui émanait du visage de Cuddy. _

House : C'est fantastique ! Ce gars, ce gars est fantastique ! Il a construit son évasion comme un jeu de piste. Il faut qu'on le retrouve, alors qu'il s'est fondu parmi nous. Ce gars est…

Cuddy : House ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, ce n'est plus un jeu ! Ca suffit maintenant, il est temps que ca s'arrête.

_La pièce métallique intensifiait chacun de ses mots un peu plus, donnant alors un écho solennel à ses paroles. Toujours a l'écoute de Cuddy, House tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre sa colère envahissante. Le sourire au lèvres, presque naïvement face a la tempête qui pointait déjà son nez, il tenta de s'exprimer. _

House : Mais enfin…qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est génial, c'est exceptionnel et c'est excitant !

Cuddy : Non. House ! Nous ne sommes plus dans un de tes délires, il est temps de mettre fin a tout ca ! Je ne comprends même pas que tu sois encore excité par cette situation ! Ce n'est plus un jeu, bon sang ! Depuis que cet autre prisonnier est mort, et depuis que l'on sait que cette personne a accès aux zones privées, ce n'est plus un jeu ! Ce n'en est plus un depuis que l'on sait qu'elle peut s'attaquer a tout le monde ici, dont moi ! Je suis…je suis déçue ! Déçue que tu n'éprouves même pas de l'inquiétude a mon égard ! Pire que ca, que tu ne te rendes même pas compte du risque que j'encoure ! Tout ca parce que tu es encore une fois, trop occupé a admirer cette situation délirante ! Parce que ton égoïsme est tellement fort que tu ne réalise même pas qu'il y a des gens autour de toi, que tu n'es pas seul ! Que tu n'es plus seul ! Alors c'est fini, tu entends ? On clos ce cas, et on rentre. Cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes House !

_Il essaya de l'attraper par le bras alors qu'elle s'enfuyait la larme à l' œil, mais elle se dégagea de sa prise. _

Cuddy : Ne me touche pas !

_Sur ces mots tranchants, qui avaient littéralement pourfendu l'air de la pièce, Cuddy se retira, claquant la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'il aurait pu continuer a la regarder jusqu'à s'en dessécher les yeux, elle venait de quitter la pièce. Elle venait de le quitter._

_Le son métallique et lourd du sas retentissait encore a travers les murs. Elle laissa derrière elle, un House seul et dubitatif. Elle était partie. Il n'avait rien vu venir, trop accaparé par cette histoire, trop égoïste aussi. Et maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle était partie pour de bon. Partie en colère. Pire que ca, partie remplie de déception amère. Le cœur touché a vif, comme une flèche tranchant de part en part, elle laissa un corps sans vie dans cette cellule. _

_Tout semblait alors calme entre ces quatre murs, la respiration de House semblait même s'être arrêtée. Seul un bruit minime se fit entendre. Celui d'une larme qui venait de s'échouer sur le sol froid du béton..._

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous me detestez hein ? ^^ Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis desolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre, mais le voici enfin pour vous ^^ Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos reviews. 

_Cuddy était retournée dans la salle de commande depuis une dizaine de minute. L'ambiance était glaciale, comme a son entrée d'ailleurs. Les gardiens étaient sur les nerfs, attentifs aux moindres signes émis par leur directeur. Lui restait en retrait. Observant minutieusement toutes les activités qui s'exerçaient sous ses yeux. Les images tournaient toujours sur les écrans, et les couloirs des prisonniers ne semblaient pas s'être calmés. _

_Cuddy qui avait reprit sa place dans le bureau aux portes de verres, jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers la salle des archives. La porte demeurait close. House n'en était donc toujours pas sorti. Il était resté dans cette pièce exigüe, seul et sans doute retourné par la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Refermant le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle se leva brusquement, sans doute consciente de l'exagération de la situation. Ignorant alors le regard suspect du directeur Johnson, elle retourna dans la salle des archives. _

_House était au fond, face a elle, et le dos collé au mur. Son visage était fermé, et le regard qu'il lui jeta était rempli de tendresse. Elle n'osa pas parler, et décida de garder la distance entre eux en s'appuyant contre la porte en fer. Les mains toujours sur la poignée, elle le regarda fixement, guettant ses moindres réactions. Le silence pesant laissa place a une réaction de House. Il s'avança alors légèrement vers elle._

House : Tu ne crois pas…tu ne crois pas que tu as exagéré la situation ? Que tu as dramatisé ?

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dramatisé ? Le fait qu'il y ai un serial killer dans ces locaux, ou le fait que tu n'en ai rien a faire ?

_La conversation était mal partie. Elle semblait désolée de son comportement, mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas le regretter. Elle allait camper sur ses positions, comme a chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas la solution du problème. House décida donc d'y mettre du sien…a sa manière. _

House : …reconnais tout de même, que c'était impressionnant !

_A ce moment, Lisa Cuddy ne sut pas ce qui l'énerva le plus. Soit le fait qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas la situation, soit le fait qu'il se remettait a sourire bêtement devant l'exploit machiavélique du condamné. Devant cette impasse, elle ouvrit la porte derrière elle, et se retira de la salle, laissant une fois de plus House face a son incompréhension. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Il était retourné dans le couloir des condamnés, grâce a la permission de Johnson. Il valait mieux être loin de la colère noire de Cuddy pendant un petit moment. Voulant occuper son esprit a autre chose, il décida de retourner voir Walter a la morgue pour l'autopsie du dernier mort._

_Lorsqu'il poussa la porte dans un grincement léger, il ne vit personne a l'intérieur. Seuls les quatre corps étaient disposés sur les brancards. Les trois premiers, décédés il y a quelques jours, et maintenant celui de Kyle Goran. Un frisson parcourut le dos de House. En plus du silence glacial qui régnait dans cette pièce, le corps de Goran était ouvert au niveau de la poitrine. Mais l'autopsie ne semblait pas être finie. House tenta d'appeler Walter, mais sans réponse. Les pièces annexes demeuraient vides elles-aussi. Il retourna donc vers la table mortuaire pour entreprendre l'autopsie sérieuse du condamné. C'est a ce moment que son téléphone sonna. Un regard vers le portable et le nom de Foreman apparu sur l'écran._

House : Quoi ?

Foreman : House ? Est-ce que ca va ? Vous n'avez pas donné de nouvelles depuis hier soir. Et il est presque 14h.

House : On est retourné a la prison, il y a eu un nouveau cas.

Foreman : Ok. Parce qu'on a fini les analyses du sang que vous avez trouvé dans la chaufferie.

House : Et ca donne quoi ?

Foreman : En fait il y deux ADN dans l'échantillon. Dont l'un présente des traces de fentanyl.

House : Un analgésique opioïde ?

Foreman : Oui. Ainsi que des traces de muqueuses salivaires.

House : De la salive. Donc du sang recraché.

Foreman : Sans doute. Il nous faudrait un ADN de comparaison pour pouvoir vous donner un nom.

House : Je vais avoir du mal a vous en donner. On est bloqué dans la prison a cause d'une quarantaine.

Foreman : Médical ?

House : Sécuritaire. Un prisonnier s'est échappé, et il s'est introduit dans les locaux administratifs. Je vous rappelle plus tard.

_Il coupa net la conversation, bien décidé a continuer cette autopsie. Avant d'enfiler les gants en plastique, il se massa la jambe énergiquement. La douleur ne cessait d'accroitre, et sa jambe se crispa instantanément sous ses doigts. Il pinça les lèvres, et sortit le tube d'ibuprofène de sa poche. _

House : Merde.

_Le tube vide dans les mains, il le jeta d'un geste rapide dans la poubelle. _

_Le corps de Kyle Goran était déjà ouvert, mais House décida de vérifier le compte-rendu du médecin légiste par lui-même. Il commença donc la dissection du corps de Carlos Rodrigue, le prisonnier retrouvé dans la chaufferie afin de confirmer les résultats avec les nouveaux éléments de Foreman. L'autopsie lancée, il enfila ensuite les gants. House s'intéressa tout d'abord aux lividités cadavériques. Inspectant le corps minutieusement il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée soudaine d'un gardien. _

Gardien : Besoin d'aide ?

_House leva la tête, et reconnu le gardien Gates qui l'avait conduit tout a l'heure dans la partie administrative. _

House : Je croyais que tout le monde était consigné dans les zones privées.

Gates : J'assure votre protection. Un problème avec ce corps ?

House : Peut-être bien. Venez par la.

_House lui tendit une lampe de poche, et l'incita a éclairer l'intérieur de la bouche du prisonnier. _

House : Vous voyez les parties blanches ? Ce sont les lividités. Ca signifie que le corps a été déplacé après son décès. Après l'arrêt du cœur, le sang ne circule plus, par gravité, il s'accumule et stagne dans les parties en pente.  
A l'inverse, les parties hautes, dont le sang a été chassé, apparaissent plus blanches, comme ici.

_Expliquant méthodiquement son raisonnement au gardien attentif, il continua son analyse._

House : La rigidité cadavérique commence a décroitre.

Gates : Et c'est normal ?

House : La contraction musculaire se maintient 6 à 12 h, puis disparaît en 6 a12h également. C'est trop vague pour savoir si il est bien mort a l'heure inscrite sur le rapport. Mais étant donné que cela fait deux jours, ca parait logique.

_House prit la pince a épiler et retira un bout de peau qui semblait se détacher. Gates détourna la tête quelques instants, et revint éclairer le corps avec la lampe. _

House : La peau se desquame. La mort n'est pas récente. Ca fait plus de deux jours que ce type a rendu l'âme….Tournez-vous.

_House venait de saisir le scalpel fin, et s'affairer a retracer les premières incisions déjà pratiquées précédemment par Walter. Au vu du scalpel, Gates suivit le conseil du diagnosticien et détourna la tête. L'incision longue et profonde du menton jusqu'au pubis, laissa découvrir entièrement la cage thoracique ainsi que la cavité abdominale. L'entaille du thorax, de l'abdomen et l'analyse des organes fut observée avec beaucoup d'attention. Après avoir replacé les organes dans leurs cavités d'origines, et refermé le corps, House aperçu une anomalie aussi grosse qu'invisible._

House : Comment j'ai pu rater ca ?

Gates : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

House : La boite crânienne n'a même pas été ouverte. Et pourtant sur le rapport il y a le compte rendu du cerveau.

Gates : Comment on peut examiner un cerveau sans ouvrir le crane ?

House : On peut pas.

_House saisit donc la scie électrique a plâtre afin d'ouvrir la boite crânienne. C'est a ce moment, que Gates saisit la poubelle pour y vomir dans le hall. Ignorant la fuite de ce dernier et les bruit incessants de ses vomissements derrière la porte, House découvrit un épanchement de sang dans le lobe droit, un traumatisme sans doute conséquent a un choc violent avant sa mort. _

_Gates revint aux cotés de House, et s'excusa de son comportement. House n'y fit même pas attention, et retira son équipement de légiste. _

House : Ou est le Dr Walter ?

Gates : Aucune idée.

House : Le corps de Goran est ouvert. Il ne doit pas être loin.

_Tout en écoutant Gates, House jeta dans la poubelle blanche les gants chirurgicaux, les sur-chaussures, la casaque chirurgicale et le pyjama de bloc opératoire. Le masque, et les lunettes de protection finirent sur un plateau en inox un peu plus loin. _

Gates : Il est peut-être retourné voir le directeur Johnson.

House : Johnson ? … Avec Cuddy.

_Il saisit sa canne et fonça dans le couloir des prisonniers pour rejoindre l'aile administrative._

Gates : Heh ! Attendez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas vous promener seul ici !

_House s'arrêta un instant, et massa sa jambe une fois de plus. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, et sa jambe douloureuse ne se calmait pas. Il activa son massage un peu plus fort encore, espérant chauffer sa jambe par le frottement de son jean contre celle-ci. _

Gates : Est-ce que ca va ? Vous transpirez…

_House ignora les paroles du gardien et se concentra sur son objectif. Informer Johnson que Walter était dans le coup. Le rapport avait été trafiqué par le médecin-légiste. Est-ce qu'il couvrait quelqu'un, ou bien était-il lui même l'auteur de ces crimes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sa course effrénée dans ce couloir fatigua encore plus sa jambe. Et c'est sur l'écran de contrôle depuis la salle administrative que Cuddy aperçu House s'effondrer a terre…_

_TBC..._

J'espere que ca vous plait toujours autant, et que ce n'est pas trop OOC. J'ai vraiment essayé de garder l'esprit des personnages pour coller au maximum a la serie. Des idées de reviews ? _  
_


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai honte, ce chapitre est trop court, mais c'est une mise en bouche du prochain ! Bonne lecture a vous !

_House releva la tête, et observa la camera contre le mur. Il imaginait déjà l'inquiétude qui devait submerger sa compagne derrière les écrans de contrôle. Il descendit sa main vers sa cuisse allongée contre le bitume froid. Il la massa énergiquement, pinçant par la même ses lèvres de douleur. La souffrance augmentait, provoquant ainsi des spasmes dans sa jambe. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, et une sensation de fourmillement envahit ses pieds. Il souffla, voulant faire disparaitre cette gêne qui s'emparait maintenant de ses mollets. _

_Le gardien Gates était toujours a ses cotés, tenant le bras du diagnosticien pour l'aider a se relever. _

Gates : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

House : M'aider a me relever déjà. Et ensuite me trouver de l'ibuprofène !

Gates : Vous êtes blessé a la jambe ?

House : Oui ! Depuis 20 ans environ…

_Une fois remis debout, il tenta de se maintenir sur ses deux jambes. Les poings serrés, il sentait déjà que les dernières heures dans cette prison serait effroyables s'il ne trouvait pas d'ibuprofène pour calmer sa jambe. _

Gates : Il faut qu'on retourne a la pharmacie, dans la morgue.

House : Non, je dois prévenir Cuddy.

Gates : Vous la préviendrez quand vous serez capable de marcher.

_Il observa longuement le gardien, qui ne semblait pas vouloir fléchir a sa proposition. Si Walter était en compagnie de Cuddy et de Johnson, il n'allait certainement pas faire quelque chose de compromettant entouré d'une dizaine de gardiens armés jusqu'aux dents. Il se décida donc a revenir vers la pharmacie pour soulager sa douleur. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gates : Asseyez-vous-la. Bon alors, je ne sais pas trop, j'y connais rien en médicaments moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

_Gates trifouillait dans l'armoire a pharmacie, renversant au passage quelques flacons sur les étagères. Celles-ci semblait par ailleurs terriblement vides. Le remplissage de la pharmacie ne s'était pas effectué a cause de la quarantaine. C'est donc face à une officine déserte qu'ils durent faire face. _

Gates : Je ne trouve rien avec marqué Ibuprofène !

House : Laissez-moi faire. Poussez-vous.

_House s'avança, et attrapa a la volée quelques boites blanches médicamenteuses. Il les fit glisser dans sa main gauche, pour observer les étiquettes, et tendit les dernières de l'étagère au gardien. _

House : Alors, j'ai « Efferalgan », « Subutex », et « Levothyrox ». Ca ne soulagera pas ma douleur ça. Il me faut un médicament qui contienne de l'ibuprofène ou au moins quelque chose qui calme ma douleur tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous ?

Gates : Pas grand-chose…j'ai du « Fentanyl » dans cette boite.

House : Et le dernier flacon ?

Gates : Euh, « Vicodine ».

_S'en suivit un silence d'une dizaine de secondes. Aucun des médicaments ne pourrait soulager sa douleur ici, aucun, sauf celui de son ancienne addiction. _

Gates : Qu'est-ce que je vous donne alors ?

House : …

_House ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de s'asseoir, réfléchissant a la situation, au dilemme conséquent qui se présentait devant lui._

House : Donnez-moi celui-là.

_Il tendit la main vers un des flacons que Gates tenait dans sa paume. Il ouvrit le tube, et en goba instantanément deux comprimés. House pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux et souffla longuement, comme pour mesurer la conséquence de son acte…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy : Il faut que je descende ! Je dois aller le voir.

Johnson : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Cuddy continuait d'observer l'écran de contrôle, espérant revoir House réapparaitre de la morgue. En vain. _

Cuddy : Il a besoin d'ibuprofène. Et cette quarantaine n'arrange rien a son état. Il faut que j'y aille.

Johnson : Très bien, je vous envoie un gardien qui va vous accompagner alors. Euh…Gates ?

_Johnson désigna du doigt un homme reclus un peu plus loin dans un coin. Il s'avança lentement vers eux. L'uniforme sur le dos, il acquiesça de la tête, signe qu'il était prêt a prendre son service. Cuddy fit de même avant de disparaitre avec cet homme dans le couloir._

_Arrivés devant le poste de garde, le gardien Gates qui accompagnait Cuddy fouilla dans sa poche. _

Gates : Mince.

Cuddy : Un problème ?

Gates : Je crois que j'ai perdu mon pass pour actionner les portes de la prison.

_Gates se retourna et attrapa le téléphone au mur. Faisant maintenant dos a Cuddy, celle-ci remarqua un indice important. _

Cuddy : Votre nom…

Gates : Pardon ?

Cuddy : Il y a votre nom d'inscrit dans le dos de votre veste.

Gates : Oui, ils sont a titres nominatifs. C'est obligatoire pour savoir qui on est, il y a tellement de gardiens dans cette prison.

Cuddy : Mais lui n'en avait pas.

Gates : …

Cuddy : Le gardien qui a raccompagné House vers la morgue ! Il n'avait rien d'inscrit dans son dos, juste un blouson bleu. Ce, ce n'est pas un gardien ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Vite !

TBC...

C'est une mise en place de l'intrigue finale...attention au chapitre 11 ! ^^ Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 9. 


	11. Chapter 11

Voici enfin la suite de cette fic. Je suis désolée de l'attente mais qui dit vacance, dit revisions de partiels, plus les fetes de fin d'années etc...Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espere que celle-ci vous plaira. Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me permettent d'avancer quand je suis a court d'idées. Bonne année a tous ! _  
_

_House continuait d'observer le gardien Gates qui tournait en rond dans la morgue, regardant au passage les corps toujours allongés sur les tables d'autopsies. House regarda dans sa main le tube toujours serrés entre ses doigts, « Fentanyl ». _

_Il sourit légèrement. Fier de ne pas avoir succombé a la tentation, et désarmé aussi d'avoir pris le risque avec cet analgésique. Le gardien semblait perturbé, très agité aussi. La main toujours posé sur sa ceinture, il se mordillait les lèvres. _

House : …Est-ce que ca va ?

_Gates leva la tête, et fixa House dans les yeux. Avait-il découvert qu'il était le prisonnier en fuite ? _

House : Vous avez du mal a respirer on dirait. Et votre peau est rougie.

Gates : Juste un peu mal a la tête. Et au cœur.

_Il courra en direction de l'énorme évier de la morgue, et commença a vomir. House se leva de son tabouret, et s'approcha doucement, bien décidé a récolter quelques informations supplémentaires sur son faux-gardien. Alors qu'il allait lui révéler la supercherie, et se confronter a ce meurtrier, Cuddy débarqua comme une furie dans la morgue. _

Cuddy : House !

House : Cuddy ! Prête pour une visite conjugale ?

_A la tête de la doyenne, House venait de saisir qu'elle aussi avait découvert la manipulation du gardien. Il reprit alors son calme, et s'adressa de façon dédaigneuse a sa compagne. _

House : Je croyais que tu voulais plus me voir ?

Cuddy : Il faut que je te parle. Maintenant.

_Elle fixait son regard sur le gardien qui venait de relever la tête de l'évier. Il attendait un signe qui lui indiquerai que son plan venait d'être mis a nu par cette femme. Mais Cuddy, bien qu'agitée et apeurée par cet homme, se contenta de prendre son sourire le plus faux pour entrainer House en dehors de cette pièce. House ne semblait pas réagir, gardant son calme. Et tenta le tout pour le tout face a Cuddy. _

House : Tu as raison j'ai été con. Tellement con que je viens de reprendre de la Vicodine. Tu vois, finalement je suis vraiment égoïste.

Cuddy : Tu as fais quoi ?

_Elle détourna son regard vers une des tables d'autopsie où reposait la boite de Vicodine. House cacha dans sa manche le tube de Fentanyl, et continua sa manipulation. _

House : Et t'es surprise ?

Cuddy : Tu n'as pas fais ca, dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ca !

_Ignorant complètement que le meurtrier se trouvait a quelques mètres d'elle et qu'il observait toute la scène, Cuddy s'avança et récupéra le tube sur la table. _

Cuddy : M'enfin tu es complètement inconscient ? Ou totalement idiot ! Tu viens de foutre en l'air tout ce pour quoi tu t'étais battu ces dernières années. Tout ca pour quoi ? Pour une pilule ?

_Mauvais plan. Finalement l'inquiétude et l'amour avait pris le dessus sur la peur. _

_House tourna le regard vers la porte, et aperçu un homme passer furtivement par la petite fenêtre. Il regarda ensuite le faux gardien Gates qui continuait de vomir dans l'évier. C'était le moment. Il tenta l'électrochoc. _

House : Et alors ? Tu crois que tu es plus efficace qu'un analgésique ?

Cuddy : Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble !

House : Oh je t'en prie ! C'est pas parce que je te laisse te mettre a genoux pour me faire plaisir le soir, que t'as le droit de décider pour moi !

_Cuddy resta bouche bée. Réduire leur couple a des actes sexuels primaires la déçue au plus haut point. Alors que les larmes commencèrent a couler, emporter par la colère et l'amertume, elle rejoint la porte, oubliant pendant un dixième de seconde la raison de sa venue. Elle regarda House une ultime fois, et le regard froid qu'il lui jeta fit couler les larmes un peu plus sur sa joue rosée. La main sur la poignée, un homme ouvrit la porte brusquement mais discrètement et tira Cuddy en dehors de la morgue. Plaquée contre le mur extérieur, par un homme armé, elle comprit alors que Johnson avait reçu son message qu'elle avait fait passer au véritable gardien Gates quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait finalement pût lui ouvrir la porte avec une autre carte d'accès, elle lui avait donné les consignes nécessaires pour prévenir du plan qui se mettait en marche. _

_Sortant de ces élucubrations, elle saisi l'agent de sécurité par le col._

Cuddy : Non il faut que j'y retourne !

_L'agent ne prêta même pas attention a ses paroles et l'envoya vers un de ses collègues. Intérieurement, Cuddy sourit. Sourit pour la manipulation exemplaire dont son homme venait de faire preuve. La déstabiliser au plus haut point pour qu'elle oublie en quelques secondes le danger imminent auquel elle faisait face. Assez perturbée pour qu'elle s'approche de la porte et soit mise en sécurité. C'en était effrayant de génie…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House : Enfin débarrassé ! Vous savez ce que c'est les femmes, elles pensent toujours savoir mieux que nous. Et celle-ci particulièrement ! Ca va vous ? Toujours malade ?

_House continuait la conversation, mine de rien. Marchant de long en large pour se donner de la prestance, et dissimuler tous soupçons éventuels que le meurtrier pourrait avoir. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Les portes de la prison avait été ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt, et Cuddy avait pu téléphoner a Wilson en urgence. Celui-ci était arrivé, et tenait maintenant compagnie a Cuddy qui continuait d'avoir les yeux rougit par la peur et la tristesse. _

Wilson : Il sait ce qu'il fait…

Cuddy : Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Il fait toujours tout sur un coup de tête, comme un gamin.

Wilson : C'est vrai.

_Cuddy tourna la tête vers Wilson et releva un sourcil. Voila qu'au lieu de la supporter dans l'angoisse, il doutait aussi. Puis elle ouvrit sa main qu'elle n'avait pas desserrée depuis la morgue. Le tube de Vicodine était toujours la, désormais moite par l'inquiétude. _

Cuddy : Vous pensez qu'il a replongé ?

Wilson : Je, je ne sais pas. Il vous aime, il ne gâcherait pas tout c'est sur. Mais il y a des circonstances qui font que l'on perd la tête parfois. Et nos actions ne sont plus claires. Peut être que si la douleur n'était pas trop forte, peut-être qu'il n'a rien prit.

Cuddy : Il avait mal. Il avait vraiment mal Wilson, je l'ai vu s'effondrer sur le sol. Il n'avait plus d'ibuprofène, et on s'était disputé. Violemment disputé.

Wilson : Ah. Vous savez que sa douleur est plus mentale que physique. Il aurait pu supporter la souffrance de sa jambe, mais une dispute avec vous, peut-être pas.

_Elle pinça les lèvres. Wilson avait raison. L'amour a double tranchant. _

_Le système de sécurité se mettait en place derrière la porte. Quelques agents étaient au téléphone, le brouilleur d'ondes étant annulé par Johnson, qui se tenait a quelques mètres de la. Observant les allers et venus dans sa prison. Il s'approcha de Cuddy et Wilson, assit dans le couloir._

Johnson : Tout va bien Dr Cuddy ?

Cuddy : Ca va.

Johnson : Quand vous étiez a l'intérieur, vous n'avez pas vu Walter ?

Cuddy : Je pensais qu'il était avec vous ?

Wilson : Qui est Walter ?

Johnson : Notre médecin légiste. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui.

Cuddy : Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas, désolée.

_Alors qu'il se retira vers son aile administrative. Cuddy jeta a œil au flacon de Vicodine que Wilson avait récupéré. _

Cuddy : Ouvrez le.

Wilson : Quoi ?

Cuddy : Il m'a montré le tube sur la table d'autopsie. Avec insistance. Il savait que je le prendrais. Il ne me laisserai pas dans l'inquiétude, comme ca. Il a forcement du me faire passer un message.

Wilson : Cuddy, je sais que vous êtes inquiètes, pour lui, pour son état. Mais ce n'est qu'un tub... Attendez, il y a quelque chose dedans.

_Wilson, les sourcils froncés, venait d'ouvrir le tube, un peu perplexe. _

_A l'intérieur du flacon, dissimulé entre tous les cachets de Vicodine, un comprimé de plat, blanc, et rond aux bords biseautés, portait l'inscription « C » d'un côté et « 8 » de l'autre. _

Wilson : C'est du Fentanyl, c'est ce que je donne a mes patients pour leurs traitements de fond morphinique. C'est pour les douleurs chroniques d'origine cancéreuse. Mais qu'est-ce que ca fait dans ce tube ?

Cuddy : House…

_Elle sourit. Le seul message qu'il pouvait lui transmettre était qu'il n'avait pas replongé. Et c'est ce qu'il fit en mettant ce comprimé dans la boite. _

_Alors qu'elle regarda Wilson pour partager son petit instant de sérénité, elle perdit vite son sourire. Les agents de la sécurité s'apprêtaient a rentrer en force, armes de poings prêt a tirer sur tout mouvement suspect… _

_TBC...  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Voici une tres longue suite pour vous. Vous arrivez enfin a toute l'explication de l'affaire, les tenants et les aboutissants. Beaucoup de recherches medicales pour ce chapitre ont été necessaires, j'ai beaucoup bossé je dois dire ! J'espere ne pas avoir fais d'erreurs quant aux explications. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos precedentes reviews.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gates : Vous savez que je ne suis pas le vrai gardien, n'est-ce pas ?

_House resta un moment silencieux face a cette question. Jouer carte sur table était peut-être la meilleure des stratégies finalement. _

House : Evidemment que je le sais. Ce que je ne sais pas par contre, c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Pourquoi tous ces morts ? Dans quel but ?

_Gates sourit face au questionnement tortueux du diagnosticien. Si la vérité comptait a ses yeux, il allait être servi. _

Gates : Vous savez depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas joué Dr House ? Ici, tous les plaisirs sont solitaires…

House : Ce n'était qu'un jeu alors ? Juste pour vous amuser ?

Gates : L'amusement du jeu ne venait pas de tuer ces hommes, non. Mais plutôt de vous regarder me traquer. Vous docteur, le célèbre Gregory House, diagnosticien de renommée internationale, ayant fait ses études dans le Michigan…

_House resta bouche bée. Pas un seul instant il n'aurait pensé que ce tueur le connaissait aussi personnellement. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un détraqué, d'un malade mental satisfaisant une vengeance, ou bien encore d'un psychopathe ne comprenant même pas ses actions. Finalement ce prisonnier était bien plus organisé et bien plus manipulateur qu'il ne l'aurait cru…_

_Alors qu'un frisson parcouru le dos du médecin, quelques gouttes de sueurs vinrent perler le long de ses tempes. Le traquer d'accord, mais pourquoi ces hommes ? Comment les a-t-il tués ? Et surtout comment était-il sur que ce serait House qui viendrait dans cette prison pour régler ces meurtres ? _

House : Quelque chose m'échappe. Cette traque a commencé quand je suis arrivé ? Ou bien est-ce que vous avez planifié mon arrivée avec vos meurtres ?

Gates : Allons, allons Dr House, vous donner la réponse ne serait pas très fairplay…c'est vous qui découvrez les mystères, non ? Alors faites-le !

_House déglutit. Le sympathique et un peu niais gardien avait laissé place a un homme instable et sur la défensive. La main sur la gâchette de son arme, braquant a tour de rôle la porte et le diagnosticien, le maton se mordillait les lèvres de rage…de plaisir peut-être ?_

House : Vous voulez jouer ? Très bien, j'adore ca. Alors récapitulons.

_Comme a son habitude pour réfléchir, House du faire un mouvement répétitif, l'aidant a se concentrer, a défaut d'une balle rouge et d'un mur, il se contenta de marcher de long en large a travers la pièce. Face a ce mouvement, Gates pointa instantanément son arme sur House et commença a le suivre dans sa marche vive. Il en fut de même pour les membres de la sécurité derrière la porte qui remarquèrent ce mouvement suspect…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy : Ne tirez pas ! C'est mon mar…employé !

_Le chef de la sécurité arrêta ses tireurs, et vint se présenter a Cuddy. Quelques formalités nominatives plus tard, et le chef Webber reprenait place avec ses équipiers. _

Webber : On ne peut pas tirer, ou rentrer en force comme ca. Surtout si il y a un civil a l'intérieur. Vous deux, vous contournez le bâtiment, et essayez de trouver une autre entrée possible. Mr. Johnson ?

_A l'entente de son nom le directeur pénitencier s'avança, écoutant attentivement le chef de la sécurité. _

Webber : Vous avez les plans des bâtiments ? Il me les faut. Et je veux aussi les plans des conduits d'aérations. Tout de suite.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House : Donc on totalise en tout quatre morts. Il y a Eric Bolt, et Patrick Lloyd, morts tous deux il y a une semaine, dans le couloir. Ensuite il y a eu Carlos Rodrigue, il y a deux jours. Celui-ci retrouvé dans la chaufferie. Et Kyle Goran, mort il y a quelques heures dans sa cellule… Quatre morts a votre actif, vous êtes plutôt efficace.

Gates : Plutôt oui. Impressionné ?

House : En fait, ce ne sont pas vos actions qui m'intéressent, mais plutôt ce que vous n'avez pas fait. Ou en l'occurrence…mal fait.

_Gates s'interrogea, se demandant où était l'erreur dans son plan machiavélique. _

House : Je suis médecin, et plus particulièrement cherch…

Gates : …eur en maladie infectieuse, oui je sais.

House : Donc vous vous doutez bien que le moindre élément me mettra sur la piste. Vous allez comprendre, on va imager tout ca. Disons que votre périple est l'égal d'un match de boxe. Vous devez contrôler toutes vos actions, chaque coup porté a l'adversaire, et surtout ne laisser aucun autre indice sur vos coups ultérieurs, ce qui foutrait en l'air votre plan de manœuvre, et vous empêcherait de gagner le match. Malheureusement vous êtes trop bête pour tout comprendre, et vous pensez que vous battre en utilisant les mêmes techniques n'aura aucune répercussion sur vous. Erreur. A chaque fois que vous utilisez votre uppercut vous détruisez un peu plus votre main. Et au bout d'un moment ca se voit sur le corps entier, par des séquelles…

Gates : …quoi ? Je, je ne comprends rien.

House : Le match c'est votre but, de tuer. Les coups ce sont les meurtres. Mais le plus intéressant ce sont les techniques, donc l'uppercut, et les séquelles.

Gates : A vous de jouer. Dites moi tout.

_Gates affichait un sourire satisfait. Satisfait que House se mette a fond dans son jeu et lui renvoie la pareille. Son plan marchait a merveille, le diagnosticien était la pour résoudre le mystère. _

House : L'uppercut c'est le cyanure de potassium.

_Son sourire s'effaça. Etre mis a nu si facilement était finalement déconcertant. _

House : Et les séquelles ce sont les gouttes de sueurs qui perlent sur votre front, ainsi que vos vomissements.

_Gates resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait nier la sueur sur son visage, ni même les vomissements incessants qui le prenait au cœur. Il avait espéré un court instant que House aurait mit ça sur le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une morgue avec quatre cadavres. _

House : Sans compter que vous ressemblez a un Malabar …

Gates : Quoi ?

House : Votre peau a rosie abruti ! Tout comme les corps des prisonniers. Normalement j'aurais du le voir en autopsiant le cadavre de Carlos Rodrigue. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Carlos est mexicain et que donc, ces couleurs sont plus durs a voir sur des personnes a peau sombre. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone. Mais c'est surtout l'odeur qui m'a mis sur la piste.

_House pinça les lèvres, satisfait de pouvoir démontrer sa théorie. _

_Gates dont le mal de tête lui faisait perdre ses acuités visuelles venait de s'asseoir afin d'écouter le raisonnement. _

Gates : Quelle odeur ?

House : Le cyanure est reconnaissable en plusieurs points. Il y a le fait que les ongles et les lèvres virent au rose-violet, en raison du blocage de la circulation sanguine et de la diminution de l'oxygène sanguin. C'est pour ca qu'on avait pensé a un étranglement, mais aucune marque de strangulation n'était visible sur les corps. C'était forcement autre chose. Mais en plus de ca, il y a une certaine odeur d'amande dans la bouche des victimes.

Gates : D'accord…très bonne observation. Et c'est comme ca que vous avez su que j'étais intoxiqué moi aussi ? A cause de la couleur de la peau, de la sueur et des nausées ? J'aurais très bien pu être contaminé sans pour autant être dans le coup ?

House : Cette défense aurait marchée si d'autres indices ne m'avaient pas mis la puce a l'oreille.

Gates : Comme ?

House : Comme le fait qu'on a retrouvé du sang dans la chaufferie, a coté de du corps de Carlos Rodrigue. Après l'ingestion du poison, il n'est pas anormal de retrouver du sang recraché près des victimes. J'ai pu faire analyser le sang a Princeton, et mon équipe a trouver des traces de Fentanyl. Exactement le même médicament que vous m'avez proposé de prendre il y a une heure. Vous avez pensé que je n'aurais pas les résultats assez tôt, mais c'était sous-estimer mon équipe d'enfer.

Gates : J'ai activé la quarantaine pour qu'aucune autre info ne filtre. Vous ne deviez pas recevoir d'aide de l'extérieur ! Vous avez triché, ce n'était pas les règles !

House : Je suis scientifique, les règles pour moi sont de trouver la réponse grâce a mes recherches, et c'est ce que j'ai fais !

Gates : Le fentanyl…

House : Je dois dire que c'était vicieux de vider la pharmacie pour me laisser le choix entre ca et la Vicodine. Si vous me connaissez, vous savez pertinemment que je suis un ancien-addict a ce médicament.

_Gates afficha un sourire troublant. _

Gates : A vrai dire, j'ai pensé jusqu'au dernier instant que vous prendriez la Vicodine. Mais quand cette femme est entrée tout a l'heure, j'ai compris que vous étiez addict a une toute autre drogue…

House : Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de replonger. Finalement vous ne me connaissez pas du tout. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi avoir le choix avec le Fentanyl ? C'est ce dont vous avez eu besoin pour maitriser Carlos Rodrigue ? C'était un gars baraqué contrairement a vous. Et avec ce médicament, vous etiez sur d'avoir l'avantage.

Gates : Il avait la tête qui tournait, et il s'est effondré…mais vous, vous semblez mieux le supporter.

House : Ca c'est parce que j'étais un junkie ! Dieu m'a donné le don de supporter les drogues dans mon organisme… !

_Le ton ironique que le diagnosticien s'entêtait de prendre, laissa finalement place a un raisonnement scientifique, supporté par un calme déconcertant. _

House : J'ai une petite explication pour ces meurtres. Vous avez choisi vos cibles au hasard je pense, mais il y a eu quelques complications, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis prêt a parier que ce prisonnier mort dans la chaufferie est le seul a avoir des traces de Fentanyl dans son organisme. A cause de sa carrure vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix. Lors de l'autopsie j'ai découvert des lividités cadavériques qui ne correspondaient pas a l'explication de sa mort. Vous avez déplacé son corps jusque dans la chaufferie pour faire croire a une fuite ou un règlement de compte entre prisonnier. Mais la présence de Fentanyl dans son sang réfutait cette théorie. Un analgésique opioïde aussi réglementé ne peut se trouver que par ordonnance ou bien dans une pharmacie pénitentiaire… C'était donc forcement un meurtre. A partir de la, j'ai arrêté de considérer l'éventualité d'une maladie pour me concentrer sur les homicides.

Gâtes : En fait Carlos Rodrigue est le 1er que j'ai tué. Vous avez raison. Mais son corps n'a été découvert qu'après les deux premiers morts.

House : La encore, l'autopsie m'a aidé. L'abdomen n'était pas encore totalement verdâtre puisque la décomposition n'apparait environ que 48h après le décès. Sans parler des variations de températures…Mais pourtant il en présentait quelques traces, c'était pas normal.

Gates : Très bien, vraiment très bien. Et les deux premiers morts alors ?

House : Vous n'aviez pas prévu de tuer le jeune Eric Bolt. Votre cible était Patrick Llyod. Vous lui avait fait ingérer le cyanure, mais son compagnon de cellule a voulu l'aider en lui faisant du bouche-à-bouche quand il a commencé a faire un arrêt respiratoire. Erreur. Il ne faut en aucun cas pratiquer ce genre de manœuvre, car il y a un risque d'intoxication a l'expiration. Et il y a donc eu transmission. Et vous vous êtes retrouvé avec deux morts sur les bras.

Gates : Je n'avais même pas fait exprès d'être aussi bon !

House : Tu m'étonnes… Le véritable indice, qui a confirmé ma théorie, est avec votre quatrième victime. Le prisonnier Kyle Goran que l'on a découvert dans sa cellule, juste avant la mise en quarantaine. En fait, que l'on a découvert entre sa cellule et le couloir. Comment se fait-il qu'un prisonnier est sa cellule ouverte dans une prison comme celle-ci ? Ses jambes dépassaient dehors, c'était donc forcement quelqu'un qui avait la clef, et qui a pu ouvrir sa cellule pour l'empoisonner. De plus, la pharmacie manquait bizarrement d'epinephrine…J'ai cru que c'était le légiste au début, tout tournait autour de lui. Mais un peu trop peut-être…

Gates : Je ne pensais pas que ca aurait été aussi facile pour vous Dr House.

House : En fait je dois dire que vous vous en êtes bien tiré. Votre raisonnement et vos manœuvres ont été très bien menées. Que ce soit l'utilisation des médicaments, l'uniforme du gardien, et même l'allergie du dernier prisonnier, Kyle Goran. Qui était conféré dans son dossier, encore une fois seulement accessible par le personnel, ou par quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour. Malheureusement vous avez fait quelques erreurs. Minimes, je l'avoue, mais assez pour que je m'en rende compte.

_House observait Gates, tout en tremblant sur sa canne a cause des effets du Fentanyl qui commençaient a se faire ressentir sur son organisme. Il n'avait cas attendre que les conséquences du cyanure emporte le faux-gardien, ou bien qu'un des agents postés au dessus de lui, dans un des conduits d'aérations arrive a lui tirer une balle en pleine tête…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Et voila, vous savez enfin tout ! J'espere que cette suite et que cette conclusion vous convient. J'ai fais en sorte que tous les indices soient dans les chapitres precedents, pour que vous puissez elaborer votre propre raisonnement. Mais quelques questions demeurent...ou est Walter ? Comment House va s'en sortir ? Et surtout n'oubliez pas qu'au debut de la fic il est question de papiers et d'avocat...Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre opinion sur cette conclu ! Merci a vous !


	13. Chapter 13

Et bien voila la fin de cette fiction, le tout dernier chapitre. On retombe alors un peu plus dans la guimauve, et surtout dans le Hachel. J'ai encore du faire quelques recherches pour cette suite, toutes les informations sont vraies comme d'habitude bla, bla, bla. Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Dr House ! House ! Vous m'entendez ?

_Alors que le diagnosticien était par terre, pratiquement inconscient, le chef de la sécurité Webber tentait de le ramener a la réalité. _

- La balle a ricoché dans votre cou. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ca vous a juste effleuré.

- Assez pour que je pisse le sang ! Vous êtes complètement malade, abruti !

_Webber se releva, laissant House trépigner sur le sol, pendant qu'il appelait ses deux amis docteurs. _

- Venez par la.

_Wilson s'empressa de venir soigner la blessure de House, pendant que Cuddy s'afférait a exécuter les premiers gestes de légiste sur le corps du faux-gardien qui venait d'être abattu. Alors que le sang commençait a se rependre sur le sol froid, House tentait de relever la tête pour observer Cuddy au loin. Dos a lui, elle savait pertinemment qu'il devait s'inquiéter, et se poser encore milles questions incessantes. Emportée une première fois par la vague de bonheur qui l'avait submergée lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il était sauf, elle repensa a la raison de leur première dispute. Son égoïsme. Et il avait encore une fois recommencé. Elle qui était déçue qu'il soit excité d'être dans une prison avec un malade mental en liberté, sans même se soucier de la protection de sa petite-amie, le voila qui s'enfermait avec lui pour résoudre son mystère obsessionnel. _

_Elle se releva et croisa Webber qui détachait les liens de Walter, le légiste, apparemment enfermé dans un des tiroirs de la morgue, et bâillonné. _

_Profitant du fait que House était toujours allongé sur le sol, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'équilibre, Cuddy s'éclipsa avec Johnson régler quelques affaires administratives pour conclure ce cas, et enfin rentrer chez elle. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Elle m'en veut.

- Bien sur qu'elle t'en veut. Elle était morte de trouille House !

_Assis tous les deux dans la voiture, House et Wilson rentraient tranquillement a Princeton. La douleur de sa jambe avait disparu, mais c'était maintenant son esprit qui le torturait. _

- En plus c'était complètement inconscient ! Tu n'étais même pas sur que ce soit lui !

- Bien sur que si !

- Oh arrête ! Tu as eu un coup de chance, comme d'habitude. Des indices aussi minimes ne pouvaient pas créer une certitude !

- Ca ne pouvait être que lui ! Il avait tous les symptômes ! Et quand il a ouvert la pharmacie pour me proposer les médicaments, la première chose qu'il a fait c'est de poser une des bouteilles sur le coté sans même prendre le soin de la regarder. C'était du Zyklon B, donc du cyanure d'hydrogène, en gaz Wilson ! Exactement ce qui a été utilisé dans les camps d'Auschwitz-Birkenau pendant la guerre.

- Du cyanure gazeux…et ?

- Et le cyanure est une vraie plaie, il pénètre dans l'eau, dans le sol, et surtout dans l'air. Il a du en asperger le prisonnier, mais le gaz s'est rependu. Et c'est l'inhalation du gaz de cyanure qui cause le plus de dégâts. Pour être autant atteint, comme il l'était, il avait forcement du être directement en contact avec le poison.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais autant de choses sur le cyanure.

- Mon père me l'a apprit quand il était basé en Irak, ils en ont utilisé sur la ville d'Halabja dans le nord du pays…Bref, pour que ce couillon s'en sorte il aurait fallu qu'il se couche au sol pendant l'aspersion. Le gaz de cyanure est moins dense que l'air, ce qui fait qu'il remonte.

_Wilson resta silencieux quelques instants. Repensant dans sa tête toutes les informations que House venait de lui donner, avant d'ajouter perplexe : _

- Mais quand même…t'étais pas sûr de ton coup, dis ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part, boire un verre ou quelque chose ?

- A 9h du matin ? Laisse tomber Wilson, dépose moi chez moi, je vais me reposer.

_Une fois seul dans son appartement, il en profita pour prendre une longue douche, voulant faire disparaitre l'odeur des cadavres de la morgue, qui s'était imprégné dans ses vêtements, dans ses cheveux, jusque dans sa peau. _

_Le corps toujours luisant de l'eau de la douche, il se dirigea dans sa cuisine, une serviette enroulée autour de son bassin, et prit nonchalamment la bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il vida de sa moitié. Il vint ensuite se coucher sur son canapé, toujours a moitié nu, et alluma la télévision, se laissant bercer par le murmure des journalistes a travers le poste. Ses pensées ne cessèrent de s'embrouiller dans son crane. Il n'osait pas appeler Cuddy, de plus elle travaillait a la prison toute la journée. La déranger dans son travail n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses a faire, et de toute façon, que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'il était un sombre con ? Elle le savait déjà..._

_Soudain le téléphone se mit a sonner, et House tendit le bras vers son portable._

_« Yep'...Marina ? C'est-à-dire que là, je suis en consultation. Oui très occupé. Très très occupé. Non elle ne répondra pas, elle est encore a la prison. »_

_Il posa le téléphone contre son torse, réfléchissant une seconde a la situation, et reprit l'appareil. « Très bien, j'arrive. » _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Je suis désolée Dr. House, mais Mme Cuddy ne répond pas, et je travaille a cette heure-ci normalement. Je ne peux pas garder Rachel. Je me suis déjà arrangée hier mais...

- On était bloqué dans la prison.

- Je comprends bien. Mais du coup, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous la confier.

_House tourna la tête vers le salon et aperçu Rachel sur le canapé, visiblement en train de loucher...elle tournicotait ses cheveux entre ses doigts et observait sa mèche de très près. Marina partit aussitôt, et le diagnosticien s'approcha de la gamine, qui relâcha sa mèche de cheveux instantanément, se mettant debout sur le canapé afin de le serrer dans ses bras. House discuta un peu avec elle, et regarda un dessin-animé, Rachel tendrement calée contre lui. Il se laissa même prendre au jeu du dessin, et coloria une princesse avec les couleurs exclusivement choisies par la fillette. Une heure plus tard, il tenta une autre approche. _

- Et maintenant ? Télévision ou bien parc de jeux ?

_Son téléphone se mit alors a sonner pour la seconde fois de la matinée, et après quelques réponses brèves avec l'interlocuteur, il raccrocha. _

- Finalement, je te fais visiter mon bureau aujourd'hui. Allez ma puce, on y va.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Il tenait fermement la main de Rachel dans la sienne, et l'observa une dernière fois. Il avait bien fait de lui mettre sa robe rosée, plutôt que le pantalon, elle était vraiment radieuse. Il savait qu'à la minute où il franchirait la porte du PPTH, tous les regards se tourneraient vers lui et cette petite fille qui le dévorait du regard, et s'entêtait a sourire a chaque personne présente. _

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entra royalement, la tête haute, et emmena la petite fille jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois a l'abri des regards dans cet espace clos, il s'amusa a compter avec elle les étages inscrits sur le panneau de contrôle. Rachel cala alors sa tête contre la main de House, attendant patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent. _

_A peine sortit de l'appareil, Foreman s'avança, remarquant avec un retard flagrant la présence discrète de la fillette. _

- Qu, quoi ? Vous avez encore volé un enfant ?

- ...c'est Rachel !

- Vraiment ? Je l'aurais jamais reconnue, elle a tellement changée. Salut toi !

_Le ton mielleux que venait d'adopter Foreman lui vaudrait sans doute des railleries pendant les deux prochains mois, et il le comprit au regard de son chef qui releva ses sourcils et afficha un large sourire sur son visage. _

_Le neurologue reprit alors aussitôt un ton plus sobre et tendit a House quelques dossiers que Johnson leur avait fait parvenir au Princeton Plainsboro. Beaucoup de formalités a remplir, de la paperasse généralement destinée a Cuddy plutôt qu'a lui, mais elle aussi avait son lot a faire. Elle l'avait prévenu. _

_Il entra donc dans son bureau avec Rachel, fermant la porte au nez de Foreman qui se résolu a entrer dans le bureau externe avec ses collègues. _

_House déposa les quelques dossiers administratifs, et se retourna. Rachel était toujours la, plantée au milieu du bureau, observant le diagnosticien. _

- Ok...Tu n'as cas te mettre la, sur le gros fauteuil, j'en ai pas pour longtemps avec ces dossiers.

- Ok !

_Rachel lui offrit un sourire radieux, et suivit les instructions. Elle grimpa sur le fauteuil et attrapa la poupée que House lui tendait, celle qu'il avait dissimulée dans son sac pour la gamine. _

_Il s'assit en face d'elle, a son bureau, mit ses lunettes, et commença a remplir ses rapports sur ses actions au sein de la prison. De temps a autre il relevait la tête, observant Rachel qui ne bougeait pas. Elle s'amusait, faisait du bruit, et parfois même courait partout dans le bureau. Un brouhaha finalement assez plaisant._

_Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute qui lui parurent une éternité, Rachel s'avança près de House. _

- Genoux !

_House la regarda, se reculant sur son siège, comme pour sonder une enfant de 3ans. Il descendit ses lunettes un peu plus bas sur son nez, et lâcha enfin son stylo pour venir prendre Rachel, qu'il déposa sur ses genoux. _

- Et maintenant comment je fais pour remplir mes dossiers mademoiselle ?

- Confiez-la nous !

_Il se rendit alors compte que les trois membres de la team observait ses moindres mouvements a travers les baies vitrées. Décidemment il était temps d'insonoriser ce bureau..._

_House les ignora, et se débrouilla comme il pu pour continuer son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel s'était endormie sur l'épaule de House, qui continuait d'écrire avec une douceur extrême, limitant ses mouvements de bras. A ce moment Wilson fit son apparition. S'élançant dans un discours interminable, House lui fit signe de baisser le ton, ne voulant pas réveiller Rachel. Leur conversation se fit donc avec un minimum de décibels. _

- Alors la rumeur était vraie ? Le diagnosticien torturé s'occupe d'une enfant. Félicitation, c'est bien. C'est même très bien House. Et elle t'a promis quoi Cuddy ?

- Marina a du partir, et Cuddy ne répondait pas sur son portable. Alors je suis venue la chercher. C'est tout.

- Par simple gentillesse ? C'est quoi le plan ?

- Y'a pas de plan. Je suis avec Cuddy, Cuddy a une fille, donc je m'en occupe.

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas confiée a tes larbins ? Tu voulais t'en occuper toi-même, c'est ca ! Soit parce que tu espères que Cuddy te pardonnera comme ca, soit...soit parce que tu es attachée a cette gamine ! Reconnais-le !

- Faut que je bosse Wilson, et tu vas finir par la réveiller, alors dehors !

_Wilson afficha un sourire de satisfaction, et retourna dans son bureau. House reposa alors son dos contre le dossier de son siège, et regarda sa montre, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était maintenant temps de rentrer. D'ailleurs l'équipe avait déjà quittée le bureau quelques temps auparavant pour aller déjeuner. Il s'accorda le reste de l'après midi, a lui, et a Rachel. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Il se voyait mal rentrer chez Cuddy, et l'attendre là-bas avec Rachel, après leur dispute. Il avait donc ramené la petite chez lui dans son appartement, attendant le moment fatidique ou Cuddy viendrait prendre contact pour récupérer sa fille. Le début d'après midi s'était bien passé, il avait réussi a occuper la petite fille pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie. Elle avait d'ailleurs apprit a tuer les monstres dans le jeu vidéo posé sur la télé..._

_Et c'est a 16h45 que des coups se firent entendre a la porte. Délaissant Rachel sur le canapé, il alla ouvrir la porte. Elle était la, face a lui, le visage plutôt détendu, et peut-être même souriant. Il se contenta de laisser la porte ouverte, sans dire un mot et retourna près du piano. Cuddy s'avança, et observa la petite scène familiale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Rachel sur le canapé dévorait des corn-flakes dans un bol de lait, un gâteau sablé a la main, et donnait quelques noms de chansons a House. Lui, les mains sur les touches blanches, laissait sortir les notes accompagnés d'un fredonnement pour rappeler l'air de la chanson. Rachel se mit a chanter tout en balançant sa cuillère de droite a gauche pour accompagner le rythme. Cuddy rigola, et Rachel aperçut alors sa mère, qu'elle vint serrer immédiatement dans ses bras. House les laissa un peu seules, et se retira dans la cuisine, observant les câlins et la tendresse visible entre les deux femmes de sa vie. _

_Il aperçut Rachel courir vers sa chambre, refermant alors la situation entre Cuddy et lui. Cette dernière s'avança, s'appuyant sur le cadre de porte. _

- Mon avocat a appelé.

_House resta silencieux. _

- Finalement c'était bien lui que j'avais aperçu dans le hall de l'hôpital avec toi. C'était Mr. Parker. Il m'a faxé les papiers que tu lui avais demandés. Comme il n'avait pas de nouvelles de toi, il a pensé que tu les avais perdus.

- Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. J'ai préféré organiser de mon coté, mais c'est a toi que revient la décision finale...

_Il pesait chacun de ses mots, baissant la tête et observant les mimiques de Cuddy qui venait de s'avancer au plus près de lui. _

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu voulais l'adopter ?

- Je, je ne sais pas. Même si j'en ai envie, c'est ta fille. C'est a toi d'accepter ma présence dans sa vie. Je ne savais pas comment faire, comment en parler. Mais cette gamine...elle est, elle est tellement...C'est a toi de décider.

_Aucuns mots pour décrire l'amour qu'il portait a Rachel ne sortaient de sa bouche. Comme si reconnaitre verbalement son attachement était une faute inavouable. _

_Cuddy sortit les papiers de l'adoption, et les tendis a House. Il regarda au bas des feuilles. Elles étaient toutes signées, marquées d'un « ». Elle prit ensuite les mains du diagnosticien et capta son regard. _

- House. Ce n'était qu'une dispute, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on se fâche, qu'on rompt. Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas compris que tu faisais partie de ma vie, de notre vie, a moi et a Rachel. Si on était marié ou installé ensemble, tu ne te serais pas dis que cette dispute était aussi importante. Et tu serais revenu a la maison pour en parler. Or, tu as préféré fuir. Comme si il s'agissait d'une dispute pouvant mettre fin a notre relation.

_Il commença a sonder son regard. _

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un acte officiel, ou d'un bout de papier pour prouver que tu fais parti de ma vie. D'accord ?

_Il acquiesça, toujours silencieux. _

- Une dispute ce n'est rien. On n'est pas comme tout le monde. Tu sauves des gens, et tu combats médicalement des prisonniers psychopathes ! On est différent. Notre couple est différent. De toute façon, être normal c'est dépassé, parce que c'est complètement surfait. Et complètement obsolète aussi.

_Cuddy attendait une réponse, un acte, n'importe quoi qui lui prouverait la réciprocité de la situation. House ne prononça que quelques mots. _

- Je vous aime.

- Je sais. Alors signe.

_Elle rapprocha le dossier d'adoption des mains de House, et lui tendit le stylo argenté. Lorsqu'il griffa le papier blanc en bas de la page, un soulagement envahit son corps et son esprit. Comme une osmose enfin parvenue a son apogée. Il prit alors Lisa par les hanches, et la plaqua contre la table centrale. Elle releva la tête, souriant pleinement face a cette initiative, et attrapa ses lèvres. Un baiser tendre et emplit de compassion qui s'éternisa durant quelques minutes. _

_Jusqu'à que Rachel revienne en courant dans la cuisine, le rouleau de papier toilette dans la main, s'amusant a le lancer pour créer des rubans roses un peu partout dans la maison. La salle de bain était déjà bien re-décorée, et alors que House se mit a clopiner derrière la gamine pour la rattraper, Cuddy riait a gorge déployée devant cette scène insolite. _

- Lâche ce PQ ! Rachel, lâche ca !

_Cuddy s'avança, et attrapa sa fille dans ses bras, arrêtant alors Rachel dans sa course folle. D'une voix douce et enivrante, elle s'adressa a sa fille. _

- Tu devrais écouter ton père ma puce...

_.THE END.  
_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Encore une fois merci a tous de m'avoir suivie, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a vous donner ces chapitres et a voir vos reactions. 


End file.
